Fate
by Pink Peppermint
Summary: None of it really made sense. When you die, you turn into a clock. Apparently their "clock" is their heart. Uh, hello? When I die, do I turn into an organ? No. Actually, my organ decays first. So there. Secondly, I drank this shit called "Medicine of Hearts"- it's a liquid that restricts me from leaving Wonderland until I've "gained enough experience in the game"? (2 OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY ORIGINAL STORY CALLED "THE PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE"**_

**not really a new storyline though, but just...improved...O.o**

**AHHH OMFG IM SO EXCITED! :D I JUST DID A SHIIIIIT LOAD OF RESEARCH FOR THIS GUISE. AND I HIT JACKPOT WHILE I WAS AT IT. **

**THEYRE _TRANSLATING THE GAME_! (although its a fan translation)**

**OMFGGGGG AAHAHAHAH!**

**reference : google_ "Marchen Translations"_ and you will be directed to a wordpress blog**

**also, for this story i will be using characters from the following:**

**joker no kuni no alice**

**clover no kuni no alice**

**heart no kuni no alice**

**Omachobako no kuni no alice**

**Anniversary no kuni no alice**

**i will also be using scenes from the games, and the books! :) just with my characters, mwahaha.**

** Also, read this fanfic! The author had reviewed, and also helped me with getting my characters to wonderland:(also the fanfic is just plain good. Lol)**

_**"A MAD GUIDE TO WONDERLAND"**_

**NOTE: I_ based the scenes from walkthroughs (fan blog posts of the games) manga novel, fanfictions and the movie._**

**also_, most diamond characters will probably be OOC_, becaus_e__ i have legit no idea what their personalities are._ i can only base it off of the blog posts ive read.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Autumn POV:**

I hurried out of the school building, and a gust of the cool autumn air pinched my cheeks.

It was a warm fall day-by Canadian terms, that is. It was about -1 out, but the sun was glaring down on everyone, gratefully warming our faces.

"Autumn!" A voice from behind me called. I whipped around, and instantly a smile plastered itself on my face. "Summer!" I called out, moving towards her, through the bustling of the kids in the school. "Hurry up! We'll miss the bus!"

Summer came up to me panting. She wore leggings, uggs, and a her boyfriends sweater. Her dark brown hair,with natural red highlights, wavy today, framed her perfect Chinese face. Her long black lashes made her light brown eyes pop, and her porcelain skin glowed against the sun. Her perfectly pouted lips were dry in this weather, and her five-foot-two figure ran towards me.

Everytime I looked at Summer, envy filled within me. She was so pretty. "Too bad that bitch dosen't realize it." I grumbled out loud.

It wasn't as if I was ugly, though. I had tanned skin all year long, thick, dark brown hair (which was almost black, about one or two shades lighter) , my eyes were a dark brown, so dark it was almost black. I had short stubby lashes, and my skin didn't glow like hers did. I had thick, plump lips and I was two inches taller than Summer.

As you can guess, Summer always got all the boys. But she already had a boyfriend, Derek.

"...Why are you wearing Derek's sweater?" I asked, looking at her.

She frowned. "Because I'm cold!"

"Baka couple."

"I'm legit cold!."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, okay then."

She pouted. "You're wearing a guy's sweater too!"

I looked down at myself. I wore the school's oversized boy hoodie, leggings, a scarf, and ugg boots. I shrugged. "I'm cold too, but I'm not wearing my boyfriends sweater. In fact, I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Can we get Starbucks?" She asked,out of the blue, her voice high and perky.

"Sure," I said, and I started to walk, Summer soon falling in rhythm beside me. "Did Derek say anything to you...?".

She beamed. "He texted me."

"What did he say?"

"'Hey'."

"...Okay then."

We walked into Starbucks, the smell of coffee wafted around us. I walked up to the counter, thankful that there wasn't a huge ass line today. A man (probably a new employee-we went here so often we knew everyone's names and their usual shifts) with red eyes and white hair beamed at us. "Hi, what can I get for you today?!" He said, cherrfully "One tall pumpkin spice latte and..?" I said, drifting off as I looked at Summer.

Summer walked up beside me, digging through her tote bag. "And one tall peppermint white mocha."

"Coming right up,Summer and Autumn!" He chirped. "It's on the house today- anything for the girls I love!"

_Okay, he may be hot, but with those red eyes, and the fact that he knows our names even though he's never seen us, and he says he loves us...? Pedo. Although the drinks ARE on the house...he must be a semi-pedo._ I shrugged, and turned back to Summer, only to see her still dig through her never ending tote bag (same as mine, really), which held clothes, lipgloss, textbooks, assignments, her phone, wallet, and god-knows-what, I just sighed and put money in the tip jar, smiled politely and said thanks.

"No problem! Anytime for you, Autumn! and be sure to drink it all, okay? Don't get sick in this cold weather, my love!"

Okay...

I walked on the side, avoiding the semi-pedo. and Summer ran up beside me. "Thanks," She said. Oh, the retard. She probably didn't hear him say it was on the house.

"You owe me."

"Will or maybe won't do."

"You owe me Starbucks, or someone, cough, Derek, cough, will see a very 'pretty' photo of you pigging out on chicken wings from last Friday."

"I owe you Starbucks."

"That you do."

"One tall peppermint white mocha for Summer and one tall pumpkin spice latte for Autumn." Another (new?) employee said. I was just about to leave when I saw that his right eye was red-and his other was blue.

And being the smart person I was, I gasped.

"Shut up. " He mumbled, and turned around.

Well. That was rude. I mean, I was too, but he didn't have to say shut up. I stuck out my toungue and stormed out, Summer giggling behind me.

We walked out of Starbucks, the bell making a _chime! _noise behind us.

"Do you think it's weird how our names are Autumn, and Summer?" I inquired, looking at the sky.

"Maybe."

"You think it was fate?"

"Probably. Do you?"

"Could be." We had been over this conversation millions of times. We just never came to a conclusion of whether it was fate or not.

Summer and I walked towards a park in silence, and then sat under a tree. I leaned against the trunk, while Summer leaned on my right arm. She pulled out her iPhone 4.

"I'm going to read my manga,"

"You do that, sweetheart. I'll be researching for our paper this Monday."

Summer scrunched up her nose. "I _hate _World War 2. The pictures are so scary."

"History babe, history."

"I hate history."

"Is it because you fail that class?"

"Shut up."

"Will do."

I took a sip of my drink, and almost spit it out. "This tastes like SHIT!"

Summer looked at me. "I know right. They made it wrong. "

"Then why are you still drinking it?"

"Must not waste my five dollars, okay?"

"Cheap ass. "

"I will drink half of it, and then throw it out. "

I rolled my eyes, and decided to only drink half, as to not waste food (or in this case, Starbucks). "It honestly tastes so weird...It's like they put extra ingredients or some shit. "

"Maybe. Whatever. Shut up! I'm reading!" Summer said, irritated. I rolled my eyes again and drank half, and then put my drink beside me and pulled out my phone from my heavy-ass tote.

We sat in silence while Summer read _Moe Kare _and I googled various things on World War Two on my iPhone 5. Eventually, I felt Summer's body become heavy on my right arm and her breathing deepened. I looked over, and saw her sleeping face. I took her iPhone, and shoved it in her leggings, near her hip. Seriously, she's gonna lose that thing eventually. She already lost two, and she almost lost this one several times before. I sighed, and closed my eyes too, telling myself I was allowed to sleep for ten minutes. After all, I stayed up last night to read manga, I was addicted to it like Summer. Sometimes I wish I lived the story of a shoujo manga. I sighed, knowing that would never happen, and soon sleep had me inside it's talons.

* * *

_I stood in the middle of a cloudy realm, nothing but fog wrapped around me._

_I looked around. Usually in dreams, I revisit places I loved, or found extremely scary. Sometimes I hate dreams, but sometimes I loved them. Nightmares were terrifying, but I guess reality is worse..._

_"Hey, did you know? Games have rules. It's decided from the beginning...you knew that, right?"_

_I swear if you do not let me have peaceful, dreamless sleep I will kill you, stupid dream..._

_The scene changed. I was now facing the man I fell in love with last year, he stood beside me wearing a green jacket, brown boots, and a green tie. His brown shaggy hair, the same length, and the same chocolate brown eyes I loved bored into my own._

_"Adrian?"I heard myself say, and felt my eyes widen as I tried to comprehend what I was seeing. "Is that...you?"_

_He didn't reply, he just smiled at me, and picked me up bridal style. I blushed. He did that often just to embarrass me, I missed these arms so much, although they feel...different. I snuggled closer to him, wishing this was reality and not just a dream. He smelled...different. Usually he smelled like detergent, and cologne. He only smells like cologne now, though. And it wasn't the one he usually wore._

_He leaned in towards me, and whispered. "Wait for me, Autumn." And then we kissed._

* * *

I awoke from my blissful sleep to the feeling of being bumped up and down like a garbage bag on an unknown shoulder.

"Huh...?!" I said, smart me. I looked down and saw grass blurring before my eyes, and tried to turn my head to see who the hell was carrying me like I was just plain crap.

I gaped at what I saw, mainly because I was a) just woken up and b) because I was speechless, because this man _was wearing black bunny ears. _

Da fug?! Why the heck was he wearing bunny ears? Also, do I know him?! Reality finally sinked into me when I saw another man, but he had white bunny ears, carrying Summer bridal-style running beside this man, and they were bickering back and forth.

"Why did _I _have you help _you _take in another Outsider?! Wasn't Alice enough?" The black bunny-ear man said, as I bumped painfully on his back.

"You said you wanted to see another world. And trust me, Sidney, I don't want your bacteria all over me." The white one stated, as he started to run faster. "Hurry, before they wake up!"

"We put the Medicine of Hearts into their drinks, and a sleeping potion! They won't wake up now as long as they drank all of it!"

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I finally managed to scream when I heard those words. Holy crap! They're pedophiles! They poisoned the drinks! No wonder it tasted like crap! It's the fucking pedo from Starbucks! "Summer!" I yelled, hoping she would wake up. Why wasn't she awake? Like holy crap, how long did she stay up last night!? "Summer!"

"Huh..?" Was her reply when she woke up. "Autumn, gimme another ten.."

Rage boiled within me. What the fuck?! She's asking me to give her "another ten" when we're gonna get raped?! "Summer, unless you wanna get raped, _get your filthy motherfucking ass up. Now. "_

Upon hearing my pissed-pff voice, Summer bolted awake. "AHHH!" She screamed when she saw the white bunny pedo carrying her, bridal style. "Autumn?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"BITCH! SCREAM! SCREAM SO SOMEONE HEARS US!"

We both yelled eardrum popping screams, hurting even our own ears. And the two pedophiles seemed to be extremely sensitive to our yelling.

"MOTHERFUCKER GET OUT YOUR PHONE AND CALL THE POLICEEEEE!" I roared at Summer.

"WHY DON'T YOU?!"

"I'M BOUC-AHHH! ING-AHH! ON HIS MOTHERFUCK-AHHHH! SHOULDERS! YOURE FUCKING BRIDAL-AHHHHH!"

I screamed even louder when I saw where we were headed. We were going to JUMP INSIDE A WHOLE. A RABBIT WHOLE. A FUCKING PEDOPHILE RABBIT IS JUMPING INTO A RABBIT SEX LAIR WITH ANOTHER RABBIT. WHAT THE FUCK.

I thrashed around even harder, ramming my knees into his chest. He yelped in pain, and moved me down to carry me bridal-style like Summer was.

I continued to scream, I screamed for my life. An idea dawned upon me.

"Summer! BANANA!"

"WHAT?!"

"BANANA! INSIDE JOKE! FUCKING BANANA!" I yelled even louder, knowing the other two wouldn't know what we meant.

"OH! OKAY-AHHHH!"

_Banana _was an inside-joke between Summer and I. Basically, it meant jump. Don't ask for the full story-it's far too dirty.

"ONE, TWO, THREE...!" I screamed. We both got up, now standing on the arms of the pedos, and we barely managed to jump to the sides-I went right and Summer went left, before the two ran into the hole.

Now, here's the weird part.

I almost landed on the sweet, sweet grass before something that entirely fucked up my life happened.

THE WHOLE. GOT BIGGER.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Summer and I cried in unison. Why the hell did the hole get bigger?! WHAT THE..?!

I fell, facedown, and screamed. Summer screamed even louder. I felt large arms wrap around me, and looked up only to see that stupid pedo again.

"HOW...?!" I yelled as we feel deep, deep down into the hole.

The man glared at me "Please shut the fuck up. You're hurting my ears. We're almost there. Calm the hell down, Outsider. "

"YOU SON OF A B-" I screamed, before I felt a light _thud _happened, and I lost the sensation of falling from my stomach.

The man dropped me painfully to the floor. "What the..?" I said, as I looked around, and found myself in the middle of a dirth path.

The pedo turned to me. "Welcome to Wonderland, ugly Outsider Autumn. "

* * *

**Summer POV(earlier, from when she fell asleep beside Autumn)**

_Where am I..?_

_I looked around, and saw myself in a foggy place. _

_Huh. _

_A eerie voice spoke out. _

_"Hey, did you know? Games have rules. It's decided from the beginning. But you knew that, right?"_

_Obviously, dumbass. _

_The scene changed. I was suddenly on my bed, Derek kneeling beside me. _

_"Derek...?"_

_He smiled, and picked me up bridal-style. I smiled, and snuggled up to him. Usually, I wouldn't have the guts to do this. It must be a dream. _

_I sigh happily, and put my face into the curve of his neck. I pull away when I notice his unusal scent..did he always smell like hand sanitizer? And his muscles feel different...they aren't as buff. _

_I sat in his arms, confused, but then remembered it was a dream. Dreams are weird, but I like dreams. They give you bliss, even if it's only for ten minutes, or nightmares which last forever, but it makes you appreciate reality. _

_While I sat in Derek's arms, talking to myself mentally, I felt his brown eyes suddenly meet mine. _

_"Derek...?"_

_"Don't forget me, Summer. " And he kissed me. _

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of Autumn screaming this: "Summer?"

I wasn't fully awake, and figured this was just a dream inside a dream, so I said "huh? Gimme another ten minutes..." And closed my eyes.

"Summer, unless you wanna get raped, _ger your filthy motherfucking ass up. Now." _

I bolted awake, hearing the extrememly-scary pissed-off voice from my best friend. I looked up, only to find a man with-was that rabbit ears?! RABBIT EARS AND RED EYES?! WHAT?

"AHHHH! AUTUMN, WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream, praying to god that this is a prank.

"BITCH! SCREAM! SCREAM SO SOMEONE CAN HEAR US!" Autumn roared at me, her voice having a mixture of anger, fear, and being utterly terrified.

As if on cue, Autumn and I screamed our guts out.

"MOTHERFUCKER, GET YOUR PHONE OUT AND CALL THE POLICE!"

SHIT! MY PHONE! WHERE THE HELL WAS MY PHONE?!

"WHY DON'T YOU?!" I yelled dumbly. I didn't want her to scream at me for not having my phone. God, I am so dumb.

Autumn screamed back something I couldn't hear, so I just kept screaming, praying to God we wouldn't be raped. The two men ran for quite a while, and bouncing in his arms was so painful.

Eventually, I just gave into fear and terror, shut my eyes, and kept screaming as loud as I could. That was when Autumn screamed this to me:

"Summer! BANANA!"

BANANA?! If I was reading about this, I would laugh so hard. We're being kidnapped and she calls out banana?! I would have laughed, but I was so scared.

"WHAT?!" I holler back, not believeing she's trying to make me laugh at a time like this.

"BANANA! INSIDE JOKE! FUCKING BANANA!"

OHHH...

"OH! OKAY-AHHHHH!"

Autumn and I got up, she went right and I went left. I almost landed on the floor, and braced myself. Until something incredibly weird and against physics happened.

The whole got bigger.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Autumn and I cried out. We both fell, deep, deep into the stupid hole.

I felt huge arms around me, and clung onto my dear life, no matter who it was, because I am terrified of heights. LIKE. TERRIFIED.

"HOW...?!" Was the last thing I hear Autumn yell, because just then, I landed. Painfully on my butt.

I stood up shakily. "Where the fuck...?"

The man who kidnapped me looked at me and grinned. "Welcome to Wonderland, Summer!"

* * *

Please review! I took forever to write this :) constructive critism is much helpful. Thanks! Xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer POV:**

"Welcome to Wonderland, Summer!"

Da fug.

"Uh..?" I said out loud, as I gaped at him. "Wonderland..?"

"Yes! I'm so glad you're here Summer!"

"...Do you care to explain what's going on..?!"

"Hm? Ah, yes. I need to explain to a foreigner, don't I? Teehee~. Well, you see, this place here-" He motioned to the landscape behind him with his gloved hand. "Is Wonderland. This placed is divided into four territories- The Hatters, Heart Castle, Clock Tower, and The Amusement Park. The Hatters are a mafia group- I don't want you to associate with them, Summer. Who knows what they'll do to you. Heart Castle-in which you'll be staying, of course! We're at the Clock Tower currently-this place is neutral territory, although I suggest you stay away from Julius Monery-He has a very dirty job~. and the Amusement Park, owned by Mary Gowland."

"...Okay..?" I said. Is this a prank? How the hell did I end up here? This sounds like something from _Alice in Wonderland. _Although I'm ninety-percent sure there isn't a Clock Tower, Mafia, or an Amusement Park for that matter... "How do I get home?"

"You can't" He grinned at me. "You'll live here, forever!" He ran up to me, bouncing with joy, and we both crashed to the ground.

"You..!" I struggled under his weight. I was always so weak, I could never get anyone off of me.

"My name is Peter. Peter White."

_Peter rabbit...?_

"Well, get off of me." I spat. Ew, he smells like hand sanitizer and rabbit fur. "Don't touch me."

"But you smell so good~ And I love you~"

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND SO FUCK OFF." I mustered all my strength and pushed. He fell beside me, and I stood up. "Bye. "

"Where to, Summer?"

"Anywhere from you. "

He grinned. "You'll be back, just watch. "

_Pedo. _

I walked away, and towards a door on this tower I was on top of. Fuck, this is so scary. I hate heights. I hate them.

I scurried int the door, only to be met with a huge straircase going down, and not knowing what else to do, I ran down it.

It seemed to take forever, running down those stairs. By the time I finshed I was panting, tired and my feet ache. I looked around. There was only a hallway of doors? I sprinted down the hallway to the last door, praying to god it was an exit.

But, of course with my luck, it wasn't.

Instead, I was face-to-face with a man wearing a clock suit outfit.

I burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHHA-WHAT THE-AHAHAHAHHAHAHA. OH MY GOD. ITS A CLOC-AHAHHAHAHA"

He looked at me, and sighed. "Foreigner?"

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

"Miss, are you a fore-"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"If would be nice if you could-"

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"ENOUGH!"

I stopped immediatley, silenced by his harsh words.

His coat was no longer funny to me...

He sighed heavily, opened the door, and gestured for me to go in. "I have alot to explain to you..."

I was reluctant to enter-what if he was a pervert? But I could tell in his eyes he wasn't-those eyes were pretty, too. Violet with a hint of shimmery gold. Huh.

"Okay," I said, and walked in.

* * *

**Autumn POV**

AHHHHHH CRAP.

I ran, I ran as fast as I could.

A black rabbit was chasing me, trying to shoot me.

"SOMEBODY HALP, IM GUNNA DIEEE~" I hollered as I sprinted. Thank god I had semi-long legs.

"COME BACK HERE YOU UNATTRACTIVE BITCH!" The black rabbit-Sidney-yelled at me.

"MOMMMY~" I screamed as I ran.

You see, the reason he's chasing me is because our conversation had gone like this...

"Welcome to Wonderland, ugly Outsider Autumn. "

*slap*

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sidney yelled.

"YOU NEVER CALL A WOMAN UGLY!" I hollered.

"FINE. UNATTRACTIVE OUTSIDER!"

*slap*

"I DIDNT EVEN CALL YOU UGLY. "

"UNATTRACTIVE IS EVEN WORSE!"

"HOW?!"

"ITS A POLITE INSULTING TERM!"

"NOT THAT! I MEANT HOW IS IT BAD, I WAS JUST BEING HONEST!"

*slap*

"YOU SLAP ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL-"

"EXCUSE ME, BITCH, BUT YOU FUCKING DRUGGES MY DRINKS, AND YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND MY BEST FRIEND. I HAVE A REASON TO SLAP YOU!"

"It was Peter White's-"

*slap*

"WHY DID YOU SLAP ME AGAIN?!"

"YOU ROLLED YOUR EYES!"

"I HAVE THE FREEDOM TO ROLL MY EYES!"

"YEAH. YOUR ONE FUCKING RED EYE AND ONE BLACK EYE, MOTHAFUCKA. "

"YOU BITCHHHHHHH~"

And now I'm being chased.

It appears that his one red eye is a sore spot.

Haha, I'm such a dumbass.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MAD MAN CHASING MEEEEEEE~" I screamed as I ran blindingly down the ugly dirt path. I came towards a gate, and two little kids saw me.

"Brother!" One yelled.

"It's an Outsider!" The other one replied.

"HALPPPP MEEEEE!" I screamed as I came to them. "IM GUNNA DIEEEEE!

"Don't worry, Onee-chan! We'll help ya!"

"Yeah Onee-chan, dun worry!"

..._Onee-chan_?

Isn't that a japaneese word for older sister?

*_BANG!_*

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I ducked. "HELP MEEEE!"

A couple of gun shots went out before I heard the two twins cheer.

"He ran, brother!"

"I saw, brother!"

The two twins turned to me.

"I'm Tweedle Dee~"

"And I'm Tweedle Dum~"

"And we're the Bloody Twins!" They cried in unison.

Unusual club name, but they just saved my life. So cool.

"How can I repay you?!" I cried out, tears streaking my cheeks. I am soooo happy man. I DIDNT DIEEEEE!

"How about yah have tea with us?"

I blinked. Tea? That's it?

"That's it?"

"Yup. Well, tea with Boss N dumb chickie rabbit!"

Hmmm..uhh...okay then...

"Uhm, okay then. "

"Onee-chan, this yours?"

They held up my tote bag. My eyes widened. "OH MY GOD, THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome~" They said. They unlocked the gate, and gestured for me to walk in.

I reluctantley followed-what else was I supposed to do? I owed them anyways. I sighed.

They lead me into a beautiful rose garden, and in the middle sat a very long, very elegant table, with english tea sets, pastries, and the most beautiful utensils I've ever seen.

"It's so pretty," I breathed, soaking in the sight.

"I'm glad you like it, my lady." A deep, unknown voice behind me said.

I whipped around and was met with a guy who had beautiful jade colored eyes, long raven black hair, and the most...most..

MOST RIDICULOUS OUTFIT EVER OH MY GAWD.

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA

AJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

DUDE WTF IS UP WITH THAT HAT?! AHAHAHAHHA. AND WTF WHY DOES YOUR COAT HAVE A TAIL. AND YOU CARRY A FUCKING CANE.

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHA.

I was roaring with laughter on the inside, but I only said "Who are you...?"

He took my hand, knelt down, and kissed my knuckles. "Blood Dupre, The Mad Hatter, Owner of this Mansion. "

I blushed. Who the hell knelt down and kissed a girl's knuckles anymore? This wasn't the 1800s...I think, anyways.

I shrugged. "I'm Autumn. "

He raised an eyebrow. "As in the season autumn?"

"Yeah."

"Why did your parents name you after a season?"

"Why did your parents name you after...after... I don't know, human body parts?"

Blood chuckled. "Fair enough, young lady. " He sat down, and crossed one leg over the other.

That's so...that's so...

THAT'S SO GAY OMFG AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH

AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

HE. CROSSES. HIS. LEGS. WHEN. HE SITS. IS HE GAY OR SOMETHING?! LMFAO AHAHAHAHAHAH.

I could almost keep my laughter in, when I saw it.

A full grown man(?)-who had bunny ears, sat at a table, stuffing his face with-Carrot cake? Carrot cupcakes? Carrot...carrot everything.

He didn't seem to notice me, and I soaked in what he was wearing. He wore a long purple..a long purple...

AHAHAHHAHHA OH MY GOD I CAN'T KEEP IT IN. WHAT'S WITH THE RIDICULOUS OUTFITS PEOPLE.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" I said out loud, and started to laugh. "AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

The four men looked at me with a curious gaze. What was I laughing at? IM LAUGHING AT YOU, MOTHAFUCKASSSSSS

I continued to roar with laughter, until I was literally clutching my stomach, on the floor, tears streaking my cheeks, trying to hide my giggles. Their faces didn't exactly help either.

"Are you alright, young lady?" Blood asked, looking at me as if I was a strange animal.

BAHAHAHAHAHHA HE SAID YOUNG LADY OMFG AHAHAHHAHAHA

Eventually I stopped laughing, and I was introduced to the carrot-food lover. His name was Elliot.

Afterwards, the "Mad Hatter"(he is so true to his name, man) invited me for tea. I sat down; and he explained this whole concept of "clocks","vial", and "game" stuff to me.

To be honest, none of it really made sense. When you die, you turn into a clock. Uhm...aparently their "clock" is their heart. Uh, hello? When I die, do I turn into an organ? No. Actually, my organ decays first. So there. Secondly, I drank this shit called "Medicine of Hearts"- it's a liquid that restricts me from leaving Wonderland until I've "gained enough experience in the game"? What the fuck? I hope I can cheat in this game. Lastly, the people who have faces are "role-holders", people who have roles/titles, as in March Hare, Chershire Cat, etc etc.

This world so stupid.

They rambled on and on, until eventually I got tired. Yeah yeah, something about territories, gunfights, time periods, roles, etc etc. Idgaf. I just wanna go home~

"...ady?"

I blinked. Did Blood say something. "Huh?" I asked.

"I merely asked if you would like to stay here, young lady. Seeming as you have no home currently, correct?"

"uh...well...yeah..." I stammered. "But...I have to get a job to pay the rent fee, right?"

"For you, it can be free, as long as you entertain me. "

"That sounds terribly perverted. Please don't ever say that again. "

"You can be a maid." Elliot chimed in, still eating a endless amount of cake. "It's pretty good pay, actually. "

But I hate cleaning...

I sighed. Fine. Until I find a new job. "That wouldn't be too bad, I guess." I mumbled.

"Excellent. It's settled then. " Blood said as he finished his, what, 500000th cup of tea?

After this, we just rambled on and on about pointless things, from what I have in my world to the difference type of tea leaves to different types of weapons to the difference between carrots and carrot cuisine.

"NO. CARROTS ARE GROSS. I ONLY LIKE CARROT CUIAINE. I AM ALSO NOT A RABBIT. I. AM. A. HARE. "

I rolled my eyes, and countered back: "YOU LEIK DEM CARR-ROTS. YOU ARE DUH BUNNEH. HARE AND BUNNEH. SAME. THING. "

"THEYRE NOT THE SAME!"

I sighed. Suddenly, the time changed to evening. "Huh?" I said.

"The time changes randomly-we told you that already, Onee-chan!" One of the two twins said.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled.

"That's all for tonight. I'm going back. " Blood got up, and stated at me. "And you, young lady?"

"Hmmm..I feel really tired..." I said. I then perked up and asked. "Do you have a shower I could use?"

"Shower?"

"Onee-chan, what's a shower?"

"Yeah, what's a shower...?"

I gasped. THEY DIDNT HAVE SHOWERS?! "It's this thing you use to clean yourself...you know, running hot water?"

"I apologize, young lady, but we only have baths. "

"Oh, that's okay too, thanks. " I smiled. Wow, he was preeeee nice! "I'll just-"

_"Love comes in flashbacks, and echoes. _

_I tell myself it's time now, got to let go_

_because loving him is impossible when I still see it all in my head..._

_burning red!"_

_Is. That. My..?_

"MY PHONNNEEE!" I yelled and dived for my totebag. I quickly looked at the screen. I HAVE SIGNAL HERE?! OMFG. "Summer?!"

CRAP. I FORGOT ALL ABOUT HER.

"Hello...?"

"Bitch, we got a hella of a problem. "

* * *

Please review! I worked really hard on this ^_^

oh by the way, i know the first two chapters are boring AS HELL, (trust me, i wrote it) but I PROMISE A REAAAAALLY GOOD STORYLINR AND ALSO ITLL GET REALLY INTERESTJNG AND YOULL LOVE CHAPTER THREE I PROMISE!

xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Autumn POV:**

"_Oh my god, he said that?" _I said that as I talked on the phone with Summer. "You're kidding, right?"

She scoffed over the phone. "_I wish."_

I giggled, glad to know Summer was safe. After I heard my phone ringing, we went from screaming on the phone, to thinking this world must be crazy, to where we were staying (me at Hatter Mansion, her at Heart Castle) then things got off topic, and eventually we talked for..wait, how does time work again? Oh yeah, we talked for three time periods.

Elliot, Dee, Dum and Blood all stared at me, wondering what the hell I was doing. To them, it must have looked like I was talking to an object, but then I explained the whole concept of a cell phone to them, and basically they all want to use my phone, or to Blood, even keep it.

"Onee-chan~" A twin whined at me. "I wanna use the c-phone~"

"Yeah, onee-chan~" The other one chirped in. "You already had your turn~ You half-ta share~"

"One, it's called an _iPhone, _a _cellphone _is the general term for a phone, and two, no! It's mine, I don't have to share!" I yelled at them, childishly.

"Awwwwwwww~!" The twins cried, sulking like little kids.

I heard a sigh over the phone. "Autumn, I have to go. Ace seems to be lost..."

I frowned. "Call me later, kay?"

"Kay."

"Bye."

"Byeee~"

I hung up, and stared at the screen. Apparently in my world, it's 1:04am. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. I can't believe I miss my annoying ass family so much. I never thought I would miss my bitchy older siblings, and my whiny younger ones. I looked at the sky; the moon was bright and stars danced around, as if they were covering this entire world.

It was pretty, I'll admit. On Earth, pollution covered the sky, in cities you can't see many stars, and the only thing that appears is occasionally the moon.

_I wonder if this world and ours share the same moon?_

I shook my head. I'm a retard. Maybe we shared the same galaxy or universe, but never the same moon, or else this world would be on Earth.

I looked down again only to see eight pairs of eyes peering at me.

"Uhm?" I said uncomfortably. I already am good(?) friends with these people, but the way they were looking at me, especially Blood...

"Onee-chan, why are you crying?"

"Huh?" I said, looking at them incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"You're crying."

"No, no I'm not."

"Yeah you are..."

I gingerly reached up and touched my face, only to feel warm water on my cheeks, and the water came from my eye.

_lol, I'm a retard. Crying already._

I hastily wiped my face with my sleeve, and quickly changed the topic. "You have baths, right?"

"Yes." Blood answered.

"Can I use them, and then go to sleep?"

"Certainly. You." He pointed to a servant. "Help this young lady find a room, not the guest ones though, you know which one I mean, correct? Yes, okay. Bring her to room 803. And also show her to the baths."

"Yes, sir." The butler answered.

I cocked my head to the side. Why did I get room 803? "Why 803?" I asked.

Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum walked away. I was ignored.

WELL FINE THEN, BE LIKE THAT, I GUESS I'LL FIND OUT ON MY OWN THEN! _SEE IF I CARE!_

I stomped away, following the butler. He showed my to room 803, and I walked in.

"The baths are down the hall, to your right." He said.

"Thanks," I smiled. He walked out, and shut the door.

I sighed and put my tote bag on the bed. I trotted over to the dresser, checking out the clothes they had.

It...it...

_It's all so frilly and lacy!_

Based on all my manga I've read, this is called "girly Lolita" clothing. There were simpler designs, with not as much lace, but then again, it was all _super lolita._

I groaned. I don't mind Lolita clothes, I just look _terrible _in them. I decided to not be picky and just choose a simple, pink silk nightgown with frills at the top and bottom, and a bow on the chest part.

I grabbed my cellphone and the nightgown, and headed towards the baths.

This place is like a friggin' mix of English and Japanese, I swear.

The building itself was like an English home, and then there are minor Japanese details.

Like the bath.

Was a huge pool.

And you take off your clothes here, and then go into the bath/pool.

Fml. When I meant bath, I meant _bathtub._

_Like 21st century Canadian bathtub._

I sighed, and stripped. After I was naked, I pulled out a towel and place it near the "bath". I put my phone on top, and scrolled through my playlist, hit the one named "Party Songs" and walked into the tub.

Ahhhh, this is soooooo relaxing..I soaked in the bath, closed my eyes, and listened to the blasting music. Most of them were remixes, though.

_Baby you're a firework,_

_c'mon let you colors burst_

_make em go ah, ah, ah_

_ah, ah,ah,_

_boom boom boom,_

_brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_baby you're a firework_

_..._

After three songs, I dunked my head into the bath, scrubbed my hair with this _really expensive _looking shampoo, put in conditioner, and soaked.

I was just about to soak my hair in the water again, when I heard a voice say. "You're not alseep, are you?"

It. Was. A. Male. Voice.

My eyes sprung open.

I cautiously turned my head, and was met face-to-face with Blood Dupre.

I screamed and jumped back, and tried to cover myself with my hands. "What are you..?!"

"Talking a bath."

"This is the girls!"

"Actually, it's co-ed."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" I screamed at him.

"You never asked."

"YOU...!"

"It's okay though, you're wearing a towel beaneath anyways, right?"

...

...

...

Fuck. I forgot you did that in Japanese baths.

Blood saw my expression and grinned. "You're not wearing anything..?"

"No. I mean, yes." I said hastily, not liking the expression on his face.

"Oh? Then why don't you just leave the bath if you don't like to bathe with me?"

"I need to wash out conditioner."

"Then do so, then leave."

Fuck, I was cornered here. If I rinse the conditioner, he'll see my bare back, and know I'm naked, if I get up, he would obviously know, and if I told him I was who knows what...I KNOW, I'LL JUST SCRE-

"Young lady, you had better hurry, because Elliot and the twins are coming."

My eyes bulged out of my face. "WHAT?!" I screamed at him.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Unless you want me to tell them you're naked, and trust me, the twins wouldn't spare you, you had better agree to my compromise."

OH MY GOD HE KNOWS IM NAKED.

I scowled, and said "Fine. What's the deal?"

"You," He said. "Will be my personal maid for forty time periods."

"_Forty?!" _I screamed. "That's too long!"

"Forty, or the twins will abuse you."

"Ten."

"Forty."

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"THIRTY."

"Forty."

"THIRTY-FIVE!"

"Forty."

"GERONIMO~!" Another voice cried out. I was splashed with water and looked at the twins. They grinned at me. "Hi Onee-chan! Wanna play with us?" They said in unision.

"Sure, Onee-chan would _love _to play with you." Blood purred, smiling. "In fact, you know what game she wants to play?"

"What?!" The twins cried excitedly.

"She wants to play tag _underwater."_

My jaw hung open.

WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCKKITY FUCK FUCK?!

"Underwater tag!?" They cried happily. "YAAAAY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "FINE BLOOD, FINE. BUT ONLY THIRTY-EIGHT!"

Blood chuckled. "Good enough, I guess." He leaned in, his husky voice sending shivers down my spine. "You'll love it though, I promise."

"ONEE-CHANNNN~!" The twins cried, swimming towards me

"BLOOD!" I shrieked. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Dee, Dum, she changed her mind."

"Boo!" They said, and pouted. "Fine."

...

...

...

THAT'S ALL HE HAD TO SAY?! STOP?!

I groaned and laid against the side of the side of the pool/bath. I even forgot the music was on until...

_Ok, now he was close  
Tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal  
Baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
You don't need no papers  
That man is not your maker  
And that's why I'm gon' take a_

_Good girl..._

_I know you want it._

_I know you want it._

_But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me_

I blushed furiously and hid my face in my hands.

"'Must wanna get nasty'?" I heard Elliot say as I heard another splash of someone going into the baths. "Where's the music coming from anyways?"

"It's coming from Onee-chan's phone!" Dee cried.

I braced myself for the next verses.

_Hustle Gang Homie  
One thing I ask of you  
Lemme be the one you back that ass up to  
From Malibu to Paris boo  
Had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you  
So, hit me up when you pass through  
I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two  
Swag on 'em even when you dress casual  
I mean, it's almost unbearable  
In a hundred years not dare would I  
Pull a Pharcyde, let you pass me by  
Nothin' like your last guy, he too square for you  
He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that  
So I'm just watching and waitin'  
For you to salute the true big pimpin'  
Not many women can refuse this pimping  
I'm a nice guy, but don't get confused, this pimpin'_

_Shake your rump  
Get down, get up-a  
__He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that_  
What you don't like work  
Hey!

Blood chucked as he listened to the lyrics. "_I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two, __He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that, __He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that _?" Blood looked at me, grinning. "You sure like to do it, don't you?"

"IT'S A SONG!" I screamed, my face was flushed with embarrassment. "I can't control the lyrics!"

_Baby, can you breathe  
I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me  
Dakota to Decatur  
No more pretending  
Cause now you're winning  
Here's our beginning  
I always wanted a good girl_

_..._

As if Elliot blushing from the lyrics, and Blood laughing at me wasn't bad enough, the twins had started to _sing along to the lyrics_

"I know you want it! I know you want it! I know you want it!" They sang happily, while splashing each other. "Onee-chan, what is it that she wants?"

"She wants his d-" Blood started to say.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Oh my god, please kill me now.

Thank the lords, the song finally switched to "Roar" by Katy Perry.

"Blood~" I whined. "I thought you said you would help me."

"I meerly said I wouldn't tell them that you're naked." He replied.

"BLOOD!"

"I'll help you if you're my personal maid for fifty time periods."

"NO!"

"Fine."

"FINE! BUT ONLY FORTY-FIVE TIME PERIODS OKAY?! . NOW HELP ME!" I hollered.

"Very well. Dee, Dum, Elliot, we are leaving when the music ends."

...

...

...

"IT'S A FORTY-FIVE MINUTE PLAYLIST!" I screamed.

"I said I would help you, and I did. Just try to relax, sweetheart."

"Don't ever call me sweetheart."

"Sure thing, babe."

"Don't call me that, either."

"Why not?"

"Brings back memories.'

"Good or bad?"

"Bittersweet."

Blood chuckled. "Maybe he broke up with you because-"

"He didn't break up with me."

Blood looked at me curiously. "What happened? You broke up with him?"

"None of your business."

Blood laughed. He likes to laugh alot, dosen't he. "Stubborn one, aren't you?"

"Yee-up."

Afterwards, we didn't say anything else, Blood just seemed to..._relax, _Elliot told the twins to shut up, and the twins just kept singing-along to every chorus to every song.

Finally, 45 minutes of pure torture was over, all the men left(Dee and Dum were singing the chorus to _Last Friday Night)_, I rinsed out my hair grabbed my stuff, and quickly ran to my room.

It was still night period, thank god.

I flopped onto my bed and let the sweet, sweet mattress envelope me.

Soon enough, sleep grabbed me and wrapped me up inside it's darkness.

* * *

**Summer POV:**

"Bye." I hung up, I glared at him, and scowled. "Admit it, we're lost!"

Ace chuckled. "Maybe."

I frowned. "I can't believe Julius sent me out with you."

"I know, right? It's just such a rare chance to be with a knight." He looked at me, and grinned. "Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, princess?"

"It's Summer."

"Princess Summer."

"Plain Summer."

"Princess Plain Summer."

I rolled my eyes. "Just call me Summer, okay?"

"Okay, Princess Summer."

I sighed and gave up, only to see the daylight turn to night. I frowned. "It's nighttime, what should we do?" I asked.

Ace laughed. "Make a camp, of course! You stay here; I'll get firewood." Ace walked away.

I stared after him, aghast. Camping?! It's not like I mind camping, but like...

I hardly knew the guy.

I pouted and sat on a rock. Seriously, how did I even get myself in this mess? One simple trip to Heart Castle, and we get lost-for two time periods. I should have stayed at the Clock tower, but then again, Julius only had one bed.

I put my head into my hands. I missed Derek already. This place...Wonderland...was...is...just...it's too much.

Clocks for hearts? That's just..._not logical. _How is that even possible? And Julius fixes these clocks? How does it even turn back to "humans"? And "Faceless", "Roleholders", "Outsiders"...It's like this world had rankings in society. I still remember Julius's face when he told me his job was "dirty" and that I shouldn't be staying at the Clock Tower with him.

"You're job isn't dirty." I replied, looking into his violet eyes. "You're more like a god, you know? You're...fixing lives. Without you, there wouldn't be life, would there? Even if life is treated sacredly here...it's still life, right?"

He didn't reply to that.

"I'm back~" Ace said, shuffling through the bushes. "I almost lost myself on my way here!" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Good job, retard."

Ace set up a tent, mattress, food, and a roaring fire. After we had dinner(it was fire cooked fish) we headed into the tent.

I looked at the single mattress and sleeping bag.

"There's only one?"

Ace grinned. "Yup. Looks like we'll have to share!"

I sighed, I was too tired to argue. I walked over, and slipped inside, but near the edge. Ace did the same.

"You know," He said. "You seem to be very relaxed about this situation."

"STFU, I'm trying to sleep."

"STFU?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Ace gave off a low laugh. "You're pretty cool, Outsider."

"So you stopped calling me princess?"

"Princess Outsider Summer."

I groaned. "Please don't."

"I must do as my princess wishes, don't I?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, only to be forcefully flipped over, with Ace on top of me.

"Hey...!" I said.

He put his ear against my chest. Heat rushed to my face, my heart pounding faster and faster. "Ace, get off!"

"I wanna listen to your heart."

...Huh?

"Why...?"

"My heart's a clock, remember?"

Oh...

I stopped struggling and let the guy listen when I heard him mumble "I long for this sound..." I felt so bad for him. Being stuck as a "roleholder", one that hated his role. It must be painful, right? Even if you died, you were brought back. It's like a never-ending life of torture.

"You know," Ace spoke. "I can't hear clearly over these layers. Maybe you should take them off."

I gasped as he started to shove his hand up my hoodie. "Ace, stop!"

"Is that a command, princess?"

"YES. NOW STOP."

"You're wish is my command."

I relaxed, even though his head was still on my heart. We laid there in that position for a few minutes.

Eventually, I could feel my heart slow down.

"Summer," Ace said his head was still on my chest. "Why did your heart slow down just now?"

"Because now I'm not scared."

"Your heart beats faster when you're scared?"

"Duh. It slows down when you're calm."

"So you're calm right now?"

"...yeah..."

Ace smiled. "Good."

"..."

"..."

Silence.

Out of the blue, Ace said "Sing me a lullaby."

"If I do, will you get off?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

I grumbled. It was worth a try though, right? "Fine, but you have to get off, promise?"

"Promise."

I sighed, took a deep breath, and sang.

_I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darlin' everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone-_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Oohhh._

"Okay Ace, get off."

No sound.

"Ace?"

No movement.

"ACE!" I screamed, and looked down at him, only to find him sleeping.

His breathing was deep and even, his face innocent like a child's. His usual grin was wiped off, now nothing but his lips partially open showed emotion in his face. His eyes were closed and fluttering, and he mumbled as he slept.

"...a heart..." He whispered in his sleep.

I stared at him, wondering if I should wake him up. But he looked so peaceful. I sighed, and laid my head down against the pillow.

_Only this once is he getting away with his head on my chest._

I closed my eyes, and let the darkness of the night wash me away.

* * *

you don't even understand how long this chapter took to type, okay

none of it would even save sometimes, and i had to retype everything -_-

anyways, in case you didn't know the difference in summer and autumns personalities, ill point out differences here:

autumn tends to be more sarcastic, thinks everything much more as a "whatever" way, and she has more rational thinking and shes funnier. she also tends to swear alot. autumn dosent show emotion much, she has a shell covering her true self (which will show in the later chapters) and tends to hate showing her true feelings towards something. autumn considers herself to be summers "babysitter" because she tends to overprotect summer

summer only swears when necessary, or when shes really mad. she cares alot about others, and autumn considers her to be "very retarded", and summer takes pity on everyone in wonderland, and she has a MUCH softer heart than autumn. summer also tends to show more emotion. she considers autumn to be like her mom, helping her whenever she needs it.

does that help? ^_^

anywayssss, please review. i took forever to write this and put lots of time and effort. please tell me what you think below!

~pink peppermint :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Autumn POV:**

"I fucking hate you." I said, scowling at Blood. We were inside his office.

"But dear, it looks great on you." He replied, smiling.

"It's also two sizes too small, you fucking pervert."

Blood laughed. "It suits you fine."

I glared into his cool green eyes. I can't believe that the first thing I woke up to this morning was a box sitting on the edge of my bed with a note on top. I opened the box and there was a note.

_Dearest Autumn,_

_Regarding the deal we made yesterday (remember the one where you had agreed to be my personal maid for fifty time periods? :)), I have sent a uniform for you to wear. Please wear everything in here properly and accordingly or your work periods will rise from 50 time periods to 60._

_Your Boss,_

_Blood._

I had opened the box expecting a maid uniform, but let me tell you, if you call this a maid uniform, it would be the sluttiest maid uniform in this entire mothafucking universe.

It was a sweetheart neckline, strapless white dress. It reached just below my butt, and had red roses right under my left boob. It was also two sizes too small, so my boobs popped out at the top, and if I tried to bend down, my ass would hang out. I was also forced to wear this headband that had a mini version of Blood's ridiculous hat on my head, put off to the side. I also had to wear one of his ties. Why? I have no idea. To complete the slut outfit, I had to wear knee high socks, and open toe 6-inch stilettos.

To make it even _more _uncomfortable, I had to search the drawers for a strapless bra, because I wore a sports bra when I came here, and the only bras there were size A. Size A push-up bras. I was a C. Fml to the max.

and of course, there was only thongs.

God knows _why _there's clothes like that in the first place.

So, basically, just imagine a white Halloween maid costume a slut would wear.

The only real "maid" thing to this "maid" outfit would be the apron.

Except for the fact that the apron was so small, and the pocket could barely even fit my phone.

God fuck my life.

"You were _so _planning this." I mumbled.

"Maybe."

My jaw hung open. "YOU WHAT-"

_I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I dont know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

...

...

...

OH MY GOD MY PHONE'S RINGING.

I shoved my hand into my apron pocket and looked at the screen.

"Jason?" I said, answering hesitantly, turning away from Blood.

"Hey Autumn? Where are you? You didn't come to bowling after school yesterday, and you weren't in school today. We also didn't see Summer. Are you okay?" Jason's voice blared over the speaker.

I felt a smile plaster itself on my face. "Yeah, we're just...you know, ditching. And we're also going on vacation with our families..." I said, as I tried to think of a convincing lie. "Also, aren't you at work? You shouldn't be calling."

I could picture him grinning. "I'm on break, but also, anything for my best friend."

I laughed, warmth filling me in my stomach. I loved Jason, he's the best guy friend ever. "I love you, you know that?" I turned around gingerly, and was met face-to-face with a pissed off Blood Dupre. "Uh...Jason, gotta go. I'll text you later, kay?"

"You had better. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye!" I hung up quickly and hastily put my phone back in my apron. "Uhm, Okay! Ready to work." I didn't like his expression, it looked like he was about to take away my phone.

"Young lady, I don't suppose that man is your lover?"

My eyes widened. "Jason? God no. He's not my type. He's just my best friend." I explained.

"Ah, and you tell your best friend you love him?"

"Well duh, what else am I supposed to say? 'Hate you'?"

Blood seemed to think this over, but changed his mind. "I'm taking your phone, too. You are not allowed a cellphone on your work periods."

I instinctively tried to reach into my apron for my iPhone, but Blood beat me to it. He held the phone up above his head.

"NOOOO~!" I screamed, trying to reach for the phone. I couldn't do it that well, since I was wearing this stupid slut outfit. "Blood!" I whined.

"I am your boss- no phones allowed."

"Blood, no please, please, I promise I won't use it! Please, please~!" I whined even more. "I promise I won't~"

"You will have it back during your breaks." He simply stated, and shoved the phone inside his coat pocket. My mouth hit the floor. NOOOO~! I CAN'T EVEN REACH FOR IT NOW!

I pouted. "Fine." I snapped. The faster I finish work, the faster I can have my phone back. "What am I doing?"

"Could you please put back these books on my wall?" He gestured to a pile of books on his desk. "It's alphabetical by last name, by the way."

I stared at his books, and then glanced at the bookshelf. This will take frikin forever. "Fine," I grumbled, and walked over to pick up the books. I started to stack them on the shelf, while Blood worked on papers.

Silence.

"Young lady, tell me about yourself."

"Why?" I said. I was still pissed that he took my phone, that ass.

"A boss must know their employee's background, don't they?"

"Hmph. Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Starting from?"

"Your love life."

"Dead. Nada. No. I don't believe in love." I stated simply, being sure I couldn't look into his eyes. "Next," I said, as I put another book back in place.

"Family?"

"Two older brothers, two older sisters, one younger sister, two younger brothers."

I could hear Blood chuckle. "Big family much?"

I shrugged. "I like big families, they're annoying as hell most of the time though, but it's always so lively it makes you appreciate peace and quiet. Plus, there's always something to do."

"Ah, okay. Next, something that made you so depressed Sidney brought you to Wonderland?"

I whipped around to face Blood. "Sidney?"

"The black rabbit."

"Oh, him." I said. I cocked my head. " I wasn't depressed..."

"You must have been, or else you couldn't come to Wonderland." Blood looked up from his papers. "That's how it works."

I stared at him, confused. "What?"

"In order to arrive in Wonderland, you must be sad, or depressed about something. You can't be happy and come to Wonderland. You must be upset. For example, the last Outsider, Alice, came to Wonderland because her ex broke up with her."

I shook my head. I wasn't about to tell him the feelings I've locked up for so long. "I don't know, maybe you mistakened me for someone else."

Blood's eyes bored into my own. "Didn't you get a message though?"

"What message?"

"_Games always have rules, It's decided from the beginning. But you knew that, right?"_

My head went into a flashback.

_Adrian._

My heart started to pound faster and faster.

I turned around, back to facing the bookshelf. "I don't remember that..."

"You put that in the wrong place." Blood's chair squeaked as he got up, I could hear his footsteps coming closer. He stood behind me, his body pressing onto mine (quite uncomfortably, really) and he reached down over my shoulders to grab the book I was holding. "It belongs up here." He reached above my head, and put it into an empty space.

...

...

...

"How do you know where every book goes?!" I asked, aghast. Such a good memory! I whipped around, seeing his jade eyes look into my own. His face was so serious, and his eyes looked...sad? Confused?

"Uhm?" I said, noticing the sudden change in mood. "Something wrong...?"

"You're just like her." He whispered, and his eyes were clouded over, as if he wasn't really seeing me. He was seeing someone else.

"Who?" I said. He seemed to snap back into reality, and his serious expression gone, replaced with his usual sly grin. "Why, onl-" He started.

"Blood!" The door burst open, and Elliot walked in. He blushed furiously when he saw the position Blood and I were in. "Oh, I didn't mean to.." His ears dropped sheepishly. "Sorry."

...

...

...

"ITS'S SO CUTE I CAN'T HOLD MYSELF BACK ANYMORE!" I squealed as I lounged for Elliot's ears. I pinned him to the floor, me on top of him, grabbing his ears and rubbing them to my face. "It's so soft..."

I looked down, and saw that Elliot was redder than before. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, uh-uh, uhm- n-nothing, never mind."

I shrugged and went back to his ears, when I felt a cold gust of wind touch my ass.

Shit.

I forgot I was wearing a slut outfit.

Not only was my ass exposed to Blood, but my boobs are right in front of Elliot's face...

...

...

...

I jumped off of Elliot, mentally screaming in my head. "Sorry." I mumbled, blushing.

"It's ok." Elliot said, getting up, although he was still blushing.

"What did you need, Elliot?" A irritated voice said, breaking the tension.

"Oh, uh, we need to go to Heart Castle for negotiations." Elliot said, looking at Blood.

"Can I come?" I asked, excitedly. "I wanna see Summer!"

"You're still working." Blood stated as he reached for his coat. I pouted. Upon seeing my face, he sighed, and said "Fine. Might as well go to all the other territories and introduce you."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!" I squealed, jumping up and down. I couldn't wait to finally see Summer!

* * *

**Summer POV**

"I can't believe we finally made it."

I collapsed on the floor, panting. I was so tired. Not only did I spent last night when I was sleeping dreaming about this man named Nightmare, but also when I woke up, I got lost for another 3 time periods with Ace.

"That took quicker than expected!" Ace said, laughing. He looked at me and grinned. "Wasn't that an adventure, princess?"

"No," I mumbled. I hate being in dark places, less alone with someone I hardly knew. "Can we go in now?"

"Sure."

We walked into the castle (Ace still managed to get off track somehow) and after a while of wandering around aimlessly, we ran across the man who kidnapped me.

"Summer~!" He screamed, jumping onto me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, trying to get away. He landed on top of me painfully. Ouch. "Get off," I said, trying to push him to the side.

"But Summer! I love you! Don't you love me too?!"

"NO!" I kicked him in the balls. He yelped in pain. I quickly pushed him off to the side, and got up.

"Ahahahha!" Ace said, looking at me. "You're such a feisty one!"

"Mph." I replied. I looked down, and saw Peter clutching his crotch. I knelt down beside him. "H-hey...are you okay?"

"I feel like I'm about to die, sweetheart."

I looked at him, ignoring his comment. "Peter, why did you bring me to Wonderland? I need to go home! Also, where is my vial? You said you drugged my Starbucks drink, so I've never seen it, but where is it...?"

Peter stopped holding his crotch, and reached inside his jacket. He pulled out a glass vial, it was filled up 1/4 with a clear liquid. He handed it to me. His face suddenly turned very serious. It didn't suit him...

"Summer, the reason I brought you to Wonderland is because you're unhappy."

"Oh?" I countered. "Actually, I was perfectly fine until you-"

"You can't go into Wonderland unless you're unhappy in your own world to the extent that you secretly cry every night, and every day you plaster a smile on your face to avoid anyone questioning you. You don't even want Autumn to know, but she was catching on."

My mouth was in an O. How...how did he know? How...how did he find out?! "STALKER!" I screamed at him. How does he know?!

"Summer..." He said, his ears drooped. "Please stay."

"Alright, lovebirds, stop!"

I glared at Ace. "Trust me, the last person I would ever love is Peter. No offense, Peter."

"Sorry Peter, but this one is mine." Ace picked me up, bridal style again. Peter jumped up. "Nonsense! Summer, come here, I'll embrace you in my arms!"

"You guys-"

"YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE MOTHERFUCKING BLACK RABBIT RIGHT NOW~!"

We all turned to the sound of the voice. Two figures were running towards us, followed by five others.

"It's not _my _fault Outsiders are stupid~!" Another voice cried out.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed

I struggled in Ace's arms until he put me down. "Autumn!" I cried out.

Autumn stopped running, and turned to me. Her eyes went huge. "_Summer!"  
_

We ran to each other and collided, giggling.

"I missed you bitch~!" Autumn said, tears appearing at her eyes. "I can't believe it's only been a day!"

"I missed you too, whore!" I said, as I grabbed her tighter.

Wait...what is she wearing?

"Uhhhh, Autumn? _What are you wearing?"_

Autumn's face went completely red. "I'll explain later-"

"Young lady, do you plan to introduce me to your friend?"

I turned and saw a man with jade green eyes, and he was wearing the most _stupid _hat. He also wore a coat, with a...with a...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" I laughed. "AHAHAHAHA! LOOK AUTUMN, HIS COAT HAS A TAIL! _A TAIL!" _

Autumn's face contoured into laughter. Her lips peeled back and she roared with laughter. "_I KNOW RIGHT?!"_

We both laughed even harder when we saw a bunny-eared man and two matching twins. I don't know why though, it was just _so funny._

We laughed for a good ten minutes, and we would have stopped at six, if it weren't for the looks all the guys were giving us.

When we almost finished laughing, I stood up and saw a woman with curly purpler hair, big boobs, wearing a huge poofy red dress, and a crown...

...

...

...

_Is that the queen of hearts?_

"We are pleased to meet you, Summer!" She ran and hugged me, crushing me in her arms, along with Autumn.

"Do you *gasp* know her?" I whispered to Autumn

"Queen, *gasp* of *gasp* hearts *gasp*" She replied.

Finally, the queen let go of us. "We are so happy to meet you! Our name is Vivaldi."

"Who?" I asked.

"Who else?! Us!" She proclaimed.

"Uh...you and who else?" Autumn kicked me. "OW!" I yelled. "What was that for?!"

"She talks about herself as if she was two people!" She whispered.

Oh...

...

...

...

What the...

I sighed. What is wrong with this world?

I grabbed Autumn's hand. "Autumn, please stay with me!"

"I apologize, young lady, but she has to work now." The man with the ridiculous hat said. I glared. "But-!"

"No, he's right Summer. Or else I can't get my phone back."

I gasped, quite loudly too. HE TOOK HER PHONE?! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!

"YOU...!" I said. "GIVE AUTUMN HER PHONE BACK!"

"My name is not 'you'."

"What is it, then?"

"Blood."

"Blood...as in Blood Dupre?"

He grinned. "Who else?"

_Doesn't__ Autumn know he's the leader of a mafia?_

"Autumn," I said, my voice high with warning. "Don't work for him- I'll give you my phone."

"Why?" She said, her eyes full of confusion.

"Because, he's the leader of a-" I started.

"EW, THERE'S A BUG ON ME!" Peter yelled, slapping himself in the arm. "BACTERIA! EW!"

"Ew, don't let it touch us!" Vivaldi screamed. "We hate insects!"

"Hey brother! Let's put it on dumb-chickie-rabbit!" A twin said.

"Great idea, Brother!"

"Hey, shut up you stupid brats-HEY DON'T PUT IT ON ME! "

"Aw~ Is a little insect gonna hurt you all?" Ace chimed in, obviously enjoying the argument.

"Insects are disgusting!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK, THERE'S A SPIDER IN OUR GARDEN! GUARDS!"

"Stop freaking out about everything, Vivaldi." Blood said, irritated.

"Shut up, insolent male! You know nothing!"

Blood grabbed Autumn by her hand. "Let's go before a war breaks out."

"Hey-!" I said, scrambling to grab Autumn's other hand. "Autumn?!"

She looked back at me sheepishly. "I'll text you!"

_Doesn't she know the danger she's in?!_

* * *

**today was a boring day, i have no life, this was a boring chapter, but i promise next chapter is good, and review, because i have nothing else to read.**_  
_

**also, if you like this, please check out my other stories.**

**peace!**

**~pink peppermint**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autumn POV:**

OH MY GOD YESSSS

YESSSS

YEEEEEESSSSSSSS

I HAVE A THREE TIME PERIOD BREAK! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAY.

FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I skipped along, humming happily. Blood even gave me a credit card, and said I could use it freely! He also told me to bring along some other maids, because I'm buying A LOT. I have like, no clothes... (I changed back into my ugly hoodie-legging, ugg boot outfit)

AND THAT IS PUREPLY UNACCEPTABLE OKIE.

UN. A. CEPT. TABLE.

I went into each store, and bought so much clothes like crazy. I made sure to bring girl servants because I had to buy bras and underwear. I also bought jewelry and books. I even bought groceries to make dinner when I got back! Something that bothered me though, was whenever I went to pay for my purchase, the total came up in yen. As in...Japanese yen? Or this world's currency just also happened to be yen? It bugged me.

When I got back to the Mansion, I put away everything and headed to the kitchen. I hummed softly while I made my dinner. Don't get me wrong, the Mansion's food tastes great, it's just that it was always so creamy and rich and..._expensive _tasting. And I had to drink it with tea. I don't mind tea, but...every single meal? Ew.

I got a large pot and started to fill it up with freshly cut vegetables, water and meat. I set it to "high" on the stove and left it alone. I then took out another pot, and poured rice into it. I also started to make the dishes now, boiling Choy Sum (Chinese vegetables, yum), making stir fry, and baked ribs.

YUMMMM IT SMELLS SOOOO GOOD.

When everything was done, I gently set it on a dining table in another room. I went back to the kitchen, and brought all the other plates. Just when I was about to start eating, I forgot to bring utensils. Dumb me.

I whipped around and hurrily grabbed the utensils, my stomach growling loudly. I practically ran back to table, and nearly screamed when I saw what was in front of me.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?!" I yelled out loud as I gaped at Elliot, Blood and the twins, who happened to be fighting over MY food.

"Your food smelled so good, Onee-chan!" Dum said as he scarfed down another rib. "It tastes good too!"

"NOOOO~!" I said. "I ONLY MADE EXTRA BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE SOME TO SUMMER!"

"But Autumn, this vegetable dish tastes sooooo good. " Elliot purred as he stuffed his face. There was also carrots in that stir fry, smart one.

I sighed and sat down, grabbing my bowl of rice and picking up whatever was left of the food before anyone else took it.

"I never would have guessed you made your own food, young lady. " Blood said as he ate his rice.

"Well, I have alot of siblings, correct? So I have to help out around the house, such as cooking, cleaning, babysitting...HEY! DEE, DUM, FINISH YOUR PLATES!"

"But Onee-chan~" They whined as they were walking out the door. " Blood neva says we have-ta eat em'!"

"I COOKED IT. DO NOT WASTE MY FOOD. EAT. IT!" I screamed at them. My god, eat only half my hard made food? YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY IF YOU DO!

Elliot laughed. I cocked my head to the side. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You sound like a house-wife, or maybe even a mom." He smiled at me. "It's kind of cute."

I felt heat rush to my face, and stared at his innocent face. He didn't even realize he was flirting.

UNFAIR PLAY FAGGOT.

"Yeah, weeeeeell... I'm not your mom, and I will _never _marry!"

"Why not?" Blood asked, sounding kind of suprised.

I shrugged. "Men are a hassle to deal with."

"...Onee-chan, are you a lesbian?"

I choked on my food. How old are they? HOW DO THEY EVEN KNOW THE WORD LESBIAN?! WHAT KIND OF HOUSEHOLD IT THIS? "NO!" I cried out as I coughed on my food. "I'M NOT GAY!"

"Well, if you say you don't like men, and you don't like girls..." Dum said.

"...Then who _do _you like?"

"I like books. Lots and books. And clothes...and...shopping.."

"We said _who _not _what." _Elliot stated. The entire table was staring at me, and it made me uncomfortable.

"Um...I like guys, I guess."

"What kinda guys, Onee-chan?"

"Uh...tall...ones..?"

"Boo!" The twins pouted. "You like tall boys, right?"

"...Sure...?" Was there a right answer...?!

Suddenly, there was a bunch of smoke and before me stood two tall men, obviously the older version of Dee and Dum, and they grinned.

"Now we're taller than you, big sister!"

"Yeah! We're tall now! So you like us, right?!"

Well, their personality is _definitely _the same, that's for sure.

Suddenly, I just lost my appetite. This fucking rabbit hole makes no sense what-so-_ever._

"You know what." I said as I threw my hands into the air. "I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Can we sleep with you~?!"

"NO."

"Boo!"

* * *

**Summer POV:**

"Honestly, Ace, can't you go into _your own room? _I said irritably as I glared at him. _  
_

"Awe! But sleeping here would be so much more fun!"

I facepalmed. "Are you kidding me, Ace? IF YOU WANNA SLEEP IN MY ROOM, SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"

He just laughed. "You're so energetic, it's funny!"

I sighed. He was so clingy, and so impossible. I took off Derek's sweater, and now I only had a tank top and leggings. I need to go shopping. Sighh..

I picked up my phone inside my tote bag and checked it. Autumn _still _didn't answer my texts. I also had so many text messages to reply to. Eh. Whatever.

I shoved my phone near my hip, shoved Ace off my bed, and jumped on. I started to scroll through my Instagram feed.

_LOL slutty photo _

_Ugly photo but you're my friend, so I'll like it *likes* _

_AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA funny photo *likes*_

_OH MY GOD, BETHANY MOTA HAS A CLOTHING LINE AT AEROPOSTALE? *TRIPLE LIKES*_

"Hey Summer, what are you doing?"

I felt a hard, but soft pressure on my entire body, and I realized he was _laying _on me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU _DOING?" _I yelped. "SERIOUSLY, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, SO FUCK OFF."

"Awe, why don't you just break up with him and be with me?" Ace sang, obviously enjoying laying on top of me. I grunted. "In your dreams, faggot."

* * *

**Ace POV:**

"In your dreams, faggot."

I chuckled in reply. Aw, what a cute outsider~. Hee hee, I'll make her my wifey! :D

I stared at her weapon/contraption/thingy in her hand. What is it? What does it do? I wanna know~~~~. Suddenly, it started to ring. I jumped, suprised. Haha, what a cute lil gadget! I want one! Unfazed, Summer slide her hand on a sign, and put the thing to her ear. I stared. What's she doing?

"Hey Derek!" She squealed happily. Derek? Was that the name of her device?

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

She stared at me, clearly annoyed. "I'm talking to my _boyfriend, _so...shut up."

Awe~! Her boyfriend huh? _And _she told me to shut up. Hahahaha. How cute! I wonder how the device works, though?

She rambled into her device, I could tell she was happy and I kept hearing the words "love", "babe", "baby", and "I miss you" over and over. Hmmm, maybe she was talking to me, secretly?! That must be it! She _is _into me! Haha! She must be talking to her thing, when she's secretly in love with me! She must be pretending tohave a boyfriend, and is trying to make me jealous! Haha, I'm a genius!

I grabbed the device, whilst Summer protesting, and screaming "Give me my phone back!" I spoke into it. "Sorry, but Summer's with me now. She's my wifey!"

To my utter surprise, a voice replied "Who the fuck are you?"

Wow, what a cool thing Outsiders have now-a-days. Must be a recording of some sort. She really _is _trying to make me jealous! "I'm Ace, and Summer is my wife!"

"...What the hell are you talking about, she's _my_ girlfriend..."

"But I'm taking her as my wifey! Good day, sir!" I chucked the device to the wall, and it cracked. Wow, such a fragile item too. I turned to face Summer. "If you wanted me, you could have just said so! Haha!"

* * *

**Summer POV**

"If you wanted me, you could have just said so! Haha!" Ace laughed.

...

...

...

WHAT. THE. FUCK?!

YOU FUCKING TELL MY MOTHERFUCKING _BOYFRIEND_ I'M YOUR FUCKING _WIFE_, AND THEN THROW MY _PHONE ACROSS THE ROOM, AND CRACK IT_?!

"YOUUUUUUUU!" I screamed at him, as I tried to get from under him. "What the _fuck _do you _fucking _think you are _fucking _doing you _motherfucking ass!"_

Ace blinked at me. "You want me, right?"

"NO!" I shoved at his chest, but he wouldn't budge. I need my phone, damnnit!

"Awe, playing hard to get, aren't cha?"

"NO! LET ME UP!"

"Haha, I have to listen to the princess, don't I?" He lifted me up, alright. ONTO HIS FUGGIN LAP.

"ACE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING?!"_ I screamed at him. "LET. ME. GO."

To my utter horror, he didn't "listen to his princess", instead, he grinned. "Maybe this'll change your mind."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YO-" I was cut off by surprise when he wraped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him, and _he kissed me._

_He kissed me._

_Kissed me._

_Me._

My head went completely numb, but after he shoved his tongue into my mouth, I snapped back into reality (well, partially, cause' no matter _who _kisses you, you can't think), and I shoved violently against his chest, but he didn't budge. Tears formed in the back of my eyes.

We parted when he ran out of breath. I fell against the bed, panting heavily. Tears swam in my eyes. God, what if Derek finds out? I turned around and shoved my teary face in a pillow.

"Summer?"

I didn't reply. I hate it when people see me cry.

"Ah, she must have fainted cuz' I kissed her too hard! Haha!" Ace clapped his hands, and the light turned off. He snuggled beside me, holding my waist, and soon I could hear his snoring.

I was upset, but I doubt I could have even yelled at him in the morning. I sobbed silently, as I drifted into my own thoughts of confusion.

_I have a boyfriend._

_I love him._

_But..._

_I actually **liked **that kiss with Ace.._

_No you didn't you retard_

_But I did..._

_No, you have a faithful boyfriend. Why are you cheating?_

_**Is **this cheating?  
_

_I can't believe I liked that kiss..._

_Am I falling for Ace?_

* * *

**Autumn POV:**

Ah, crap. I forgot my phone was with Blood.

I whipped around and headed to his room. Wait, where _was _his room?

"Um, 'scuse me?" I said to a butler and maid as they walked down the corridor. "Where is Blood's room?"

"It is room 864~" The maid replied cheerfully.

I asked a question that was bugging me recently. "Hey, is there something special about room 803?"

"Hm? Ah, that was the room the last outsider, Alice, stayed in."

Oh. _That's _why all the girly lolita clothes were in there.

"Oh, kay. Thanks!" I said as I continued to walk down the hallways, until I reached room 864. I knocked.

"Yes?" Came Blood's reply from inside the room. He sounded bored.

"It is the wonderful one and only one, Autumn."

I could hear him chuckle. Did that man not just laugh _normally? _"Come in."

I gingerly opened the door. "I actually wanted so see you, you know." He said, as he scribbled on documents.

"I need my phone." I simply said. Who the hell knows what that pervert is thinking about.

"Actually, I can't give it to you." He put his hands together and rested his chin on top.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I screamed. "WE MADE A DEAL!"

"Because of this." He held up a bill of some sort. I snatched it away and stared at it. THESE WERE ALL MY PURCHASES. OH GOD, MY BRA RECORD HAS BEEN IN BLOOD'S HANDS!

"YOU ARE KEEPING TRACK OF MY SHOPPING?!" I yelled at him. TALK ABOUT INVASION OF PRIVACY! Plus, look at that total man.

"I only did so, because I had a message delivered from my credit card company."

I scoffed. "Fine, keep my phone." I whipped around, only to be stopped by a firm hand on my arm.

"No, you may have your...phone back."

I turned around and squealed with joy! YAY!

"In exchange for something else, of course."

Damn. There's always a catch.

"What?" I said irritably. Damnnnnnnnnn IT WAS THE SKIRT I BOUGHT THAT TOTALLY RAISED THE PRICES. OH MY GODDD FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEE.

"This," He whispered huskily in my ear as he leaned over the table, and kissed me.

...

...

...

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHY IS YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH

WHY ARE YOU LICKING MY TEETH

WHY CAN'T I BREATHE

WHY CAN'T I THINK.

Oh wait, scratch the one above.

WHY CAN'T I SCREAM

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW STOP TOUCHING MY GUMS.

KEEP THE HANDS DOWN FROM MY BOOBS. DOWN. OKAY NOT THAT DOWN. AH, DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY SPINE!

As I tried to pull apart, he held my arm tighter, and I couldn't pull away. We finally parted, and I was panting, while he just had a satisfied smirk on his face. In rage, I grabbed my phone from his desk, and ran out screaming "PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!"

Ah, fuck.

* * *

**POOR SUMMER! T.T**

**mm, was this a good chapter? now that i read it, it seemed pointless...but eh, I PROMISE MORE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF SOON!**

**review**

**PEACE.**

**LA ROSE PEPPAMANT (idk peppermint in french LOL)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Autumn POV:**

_I think that was the most disgusting kiss anyone in the world could ever have._

As I ran from Blood's room into my own, I flopped onto my bed. Confusion cursed through my veins. Why the hell did he kiss me? HE'S A DAMNED PLAYER! I threw my head into my pillow as realization dawned upon me:

_I liked that kiss with Blood_

I screamed out loud when that thought went through my head. Blood?! That pervert?! HAVE I GONE INSANE?!

I felt guilt run through my stomach.

_No, you're not allowed to like anyone. Have you forgotten what happened last time, dearie?_

I shook my head free of thoughts. I don't want my past to haunt me right now. I looked at my iPhone. It was 5:32am in my world, but I was no longer tired. Seeming as now it was pointless to try and sleep, I rolled off my bed and stepped on the floor. I glanced at my tote, and saw my science textbook stick through.

_I still have to return to my world..._

I reached into my bag and pulled out a glass vial, half filled with liquid. Sydney had told me in order to return, I have to fill this up and then drink it. In rage for him bringing me here, I chased him around Heart Castle. I smiled at the memory.

I sighed. I knew there would be a billion tests when I got back, and who knows how many days have passed since I came to Wonderland. I reluctantly pulled out my science textbook, placed it on the bed beside my phone, and lost myself in the history of the atom(hip-hip-hooray).

_Dalton's work on the structure of the atom was continued by British physicist J.J. Thomson. He is credited with being the first person to deliver a subatomic particle(a particle smaller than the atom). Thomson experimenting with cathode rays, concluded that rays were made up of streams of negatively charged particles. He showed that these particles were much smaller..._

I snapped back into reality when I heard my iPhone beep with a familiar sound. I glanced at the screen, and it said :"Ma sexy b :* ". I stared blankly at the screen, wondering who the hell was "ma sexy b :* " Sighing, I answered the call.

"Hullo?"

"AUTUMN!" Summer's muffled voice blared through the speakers. I could tell she was crying. I rolled my eyes, and had absolutely no sympathy. Bad friend, I know. But she was so sensitive over _everything. _I just...stopped caring as much? She might've been sensitive as hell, but she can get over things quickly, however. Thank god.

"Yes, ma sexy b?"

"...What?" Confusion could be heard in her raspy voice.

"Nothing. Please carry on." I said, examining my nails. Man, I need a mani.

"Ace...Ace.."

"Yes? Ace what? Spit it out-I need a mani, and fast."

"ACE KISSED ME!"

My jaw hung open. Ace kissed her?! "You bitch! HOW?! WHAT DID YOU DO? DID HE RAPE YOU TOO? DID HE TOUCH YOU IN PLACES?"

"...Iked it."

"What? I couldn't hear the beginning of the sentence, since I was screaming at you. What did you say?"

Her voice went very low, and very soft. "But...I..I liked it."

My jaw almost hit the floor again. "YOU _WHAT? _YOU HAVE A _BOYFRIEND!"_

She sobbed harder into the phone now. "I...I don't know Autumn..! He j-just grabbed me n kis-kissed m-me. I d-don't know what to d-do."

I sighed. Summer was so delicate, like a flower. "...Do you want me to come over?"

"H-huh? Ye-yeah...can you?"

I glanced outside. It was pitch black. I'm afraid of the dark, while Summer practically bathes in the dark. I sighed. The things I do for my best friend. "Fine."

She squealed. "Yay! Call me when you get here, kay?"

"Kay."

"Bye~!"

"Bye." I hung up. I looked outside again. God, I hate the dark.

I changed into a new outfit, knowing it would be cooler outside than it is during the day. I changed into yoga pants, a bright pink hoodie, with a white tank top underneath,and a new pair of sneakers. I also wore my new underwear, which girls, let's be honest- NEW UNDERWEAR MAKES YOU FEEL LIKE A BOSS.

I shoved my headphones in my ear, listening' to some good ol' Taylor Swift, and slipped into the hallway. I walked quietly in the halls, wandering around for a while. Where the hell was the exit?

I finally came upon two huge doors, that lead outside. I pushed them open, and was greeted by fresh air, the dark night sky, and...

Rain.

"Fuck my life." I muttered as I stepped out. Seriously? I gingerly put my hand out. The cool rain felt good against my hot skin. I pulled my thin hood over my head, and walked out in the wet grass.

I wandered around for quite a while, unable to find the damned gate. This place was huge. More and more rain beat down on me, but I just continued to walk around, losing myself in the darkness of the motherfucking Hatter mansion.

After a good forty-five minutes of being lost as fuck, I gave up. I flicked out my phone, planning to call Summer to tell her I couldn't make it, when the screen said No signal.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_! TELL ME YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME. OH MY GOD. NO SIGNAL. ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ARE YOU LEGIT?! ARE YOU...OH MY GODDDDDD.

I glared at the screen, and resisting the urge to throw it to the floor and stomp on it, I put my phone into my pocket. I whipped around, having intentions to go back inside, when I successfully lost myself again.

I could feel my skin growing colder and colder, and I started to feel my forehead temperature rise.

_Fuck, I'm gonna catch a cold._

I shivered. The rain didn't lighten up. In fact, it came down heavier and heavier, pouring down on me. I could feel cold water inside my shoes, coated all over my legs and upper body. I felt my head get light and fuzzy, and found it extremely difficult to breathe.

I grew more and more tired(and wet!), while panic ran through my veins. What if I get hypothermia and die? What if no one finds me? WHAT IF SUMMER TAKES ALL MY NEW CLOTHES?!

I couldn't see light anywhere, and I squinted my eyes, trying to see through the rain pouring down on my face. My entire body somehow felt hot and cold, and my vision started to darken.

I felt my knees buckle, and the next thing I knew, the world falling onto me.

* * *

**Summer POV:**

I woke up to Ace hugging my waist, his face in the crook of my neck, his top shirt buttons undone, and his chocolate-brown hair tickling my face.

Naturally, I screamed.

"Mmm? Oh, good morning, my princess." Ace said as he snuggled closer to me. "Did you sleep well last night?"

I shoved against him, kicking and yelling "GET OFF OF ME!" Unfortunately, this didn't do anything as I am weak, and he's strong. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, muttering "Five more minutes.."

I smacked him across the face. Honestly. Does he not know boundaries?

I managed to squirm off the bed, and I ran to my phone. No new messages, no missed calls. Where was Autumn? She didn't even come last night. I felt a shiver run down my spine, realizing that something could have happened to her. Before I could feel guilt overcome me, Ace had already sauntered over, and now I was in his arms.

"Ace! Get off!" I yelled, trying to get away.

"Awe~! But we just spent a night sleeping together!"

_"You forced your way into my bed."_

_"_Awe~! That's the same thing."

"NO IT'S NOT!" I yelled, and elbowed him in the chest. I huffed. "Now get out, I have to change clothes."

"Can't we change together~?"

"NO!"

~XXXXX~

I sat at a grand table, food surrounding every part of it, and my stomach growled hungrily. I had changed into a red tight-fitting dress (ew), black heels and I had put my hair into a sleek ponytail. I eyed my food hungrily.

"Is my princess hungry? Aahaha, that's so cute! Here, say 'ahhh'!" Ace chirped as he held a spoon out to me. In anger, I flicked the spoon at him. Pudding landed on his clothes. He looked at me, with his usual grin etched into his face, and said "You're gonna pay for that."

"What're you-" I was cut off when warm pudding landed on my face. "_Ace!" _I yelled, attempting to wipe the pudding off.

"Ahahaha! That's only fair. right?"

Anger boiled within me. This guy...this guy...THIS GUY IS A FUCKING PEDOPHILE ASSHOLE.

"YOU!" I screamed as I launched an apple at him. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"Oh! A food fight huh?! How about we make a bet?" He said, as he easily dodged my apple.

"WHAT?"

"If you manage to throw food directly at me, I'll do anything you say for a day. But if you miss, you have to do what I say for a day."

I was in the middle of launching a banana. "Seriously?" I could tell him to stop sexually-harassing me!

"Yup! The rule is limit one time period, and only fruits. Other than that, its up to the players."

I thought this over. This should be easy. He can't dodge all of them, can he? "Deal." I said.

"Okay, ready set...HEY! We haven't started!" Ace laughed as he dodged every single grape I launched at him.

"How?!" I screamed in frustration. "How do you dodge _all of them?" _I watched in awe as he sliced every single pear I threw at him perfectly in half. My jaw fell.

"Did I mention I'm the best swordsman in Wonderland?"

_"WHAT? _No fair! You cheated!" I yelled as I chased him down the hallway, launching the fruit I had in my arms at him. Damn, he was fast.

"Only two rules~!" Ace sang happily as he skipped down the hallway effortlessly.

"YOU!"

~XXXXX~

I laid flat on the floor, panting like a dog. I just spent one time period chasing Ace down, and I couldn't hit him even _once. _He didn't even break a sweat, and I was so tired I couldn't even stand up properly.

"Ah! Looks like you have to do what I tell you to do!" Ace chirped happily, squatting down beside me, looking down at me "Ready?"

I looked at him with pure hate in my eyes. "No." I breathed.

Ace smirked at me. "I want you make-out with me."

I felt my eyes widen at him. How can he say that so straight-forwardly? "No." I stated.

"But that was part of the rules."

"You cheated."

"There was only two rules: fruits and one time period. I won."

"Too bad." I muttered stubbornly. "I'm not kissing you."

"Then I guess _I'll _have to kiss _you."_

"Wha-"

Ace leaned down, his hair tickling my cheek. His lips met mine, soft and warm. He kissed me softly at first, hesitating even. When I didn't respond, he deepened the kiss, his tongue swirling inside my mouth. I responded by sticking mine in his (don't even ask me what I was thinking, okay?),and together our tongues did a heated dance. He reached behind my head, pushing my face closer to his. I arched my body upwards, as my heart beat faster and faster. I reached behind his back and clung on, to keep myself from falling flat on the floor. Ace parted, giving me a chance to breathe. I had only taken three breaths when he came crashing down again.

We made out for 10 minutes. I had somehow managed to be on top of him, and when I pulled away I could tell the damage was already done. Ace had basically just claimed me as his. You could tell by the glint in his eyes. With a shudder, I listened to his next command:

"I want you to break up with your boyfriend."

* * *

**Autumn POV:**

I was laying on something incredibly soft, with a heavy blanket on me. I could tell I was only wearing a bra and panties on. I slowly peeled my eyes open, flinching at the sunlight pouring in. My head was still groggy from last night, and my body temperature was still somehow too hot and too cold. I could feel my blood pumping through my veins. Obviously I had a fever.

I stared at the ceiling. This looked oddly familiar. I tilted my head to the side, trying a different angle. Why was it so-

With a start, I sat up straight as I realized I was in _Blood's bedroom._

But why was I here? I racked my head for answers. Did he rape me last night? Did I get drunk and sleep with him? OH GOD AM I PREGNANT? WHAT WOULD MOM SAY? OH MY GOD EW BLOOD'S CHILD? CAN I HAVE AN ABORTION? IS THERE-

"Glad to see you're finally awake, young lady."

I slowly turned my head to the side, eyeing him carefully. "Why am I in your room..?"

Blood chuckled. "That's what they all ask when they first wake up here."

"Who's 'they?'"

"The girls who sleep with me."

I felt heat rush to my face. I am not the type who's easily embarrassed, I tell you. But hearing this, I felt humiliated. "Be serious, Blood."

His face turned serious. "Last night, in the rain may I add, some servants who were working outside found you passed out in the garden. I ordered them to take you in here."

"Why not my own room?"

"We had to get a doctor."

"Why can't you get a doctor in _my _room?"

"You caused quite a ruckus, young lady. Everyone, especially Elliot and the twins, were raging asking who poisoned you. This is the only place they didn't interrogate someone."

"...So still, why not _my _room?"

"They went through your room looking for poison. They destroyed your bed."

"You see? Just say that last line, and that answers my question."

Blood smiled. "You're quite interesting, sweetheart."

"I'll just take that as a compliment." My head went woozy, and I flopped back onto the bed, panting. My head hurt so much.

"You had better take your medicine."

"I'm not taking it."

"Why?"

"I hate medicine."

Blood laughed, sweetness oozed in his voice. "Or do you just want to lay in my bed all day, milady?"

"Fuck you, Blood."

"Hm? Ah, here it is."

Before I could pull away, Blood had grabbed my face and kissed me, forcing the bitter liquid down my throat (it was herb medicine, ewwww)

"Nnnn-gh" I said, trying to scream at him and pull away. When he let go, he had a satisfied smile on his face.

I scowled at him. My fever was worsening though, and knowing it was absolutely pointless to argue with Blood, I just closed my eyes and tried to breathe through my mouth. I felt weak and useless. I hate this feeling.

Before I could drift off to sleep and pretend that kiss hadn't happened, I felt someone (*cough* Blood *cough*) get into bed beside me. I pried my eyes open only to see a topless Blood lay beside me, grinning.

"What the hell are you doing.." I said weakly, growing hotter.

"You're sick, correct? And you need warmth. This blanket isn't thick enough, so we'll just use body heat."

I closed my eyes, feeling my forehead grow hotter. I tried to weakly shove him away, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind his bed.

I was vary aware of the fact that I only had underwear on, and that Blood was shirtless. I felt him put my face in the crook of his neck, and his legs tangled within mine. I hate to admit it, but his body was very warm and comforting. I felt myself relax, and the next thing I knew, I had fallen into darkness again.

* * *

**for the people wondering about nightmare, ill explain why he STILL hasnt appeared in the next chapter.**

**anyways, the drama starts happening after this chapter :O**

**so, what did you think? review, and let me know!**

**peace.**

**~pink peppermint.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer POV:**

"YOU _WHAT?" _Autumn screamed at me, chucking a big fluffy pillow to my face, knocking me over. She was sitting at my vanity, braiding her long black hair, and applying beauty products to her skin.

"Okay, calm down, _he _kissed _me, _not the other way around." I said, hauling myself back up.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. " I REALIZE THAT!"

"AND HE TOLD YOU TO BREAK UP WITH HIM!"

"THAT DIDN'T MEAN I DID!"

"BUT YOU SAID YOU DID!"

"FOR A _DAY! A DAY!" _I countered.

Autumn put her hands to her face, inhaling a deep sigh, and muttered "My best friend is a retard..."

I glared at her. "_You _can't say that much, _you _slept with Blood!"

Her face turned into a scowl. "I told you, _he _climbed into bed with _me, I _had a _fever, _it was _against _my will, _and _I also _don't _have a _boyfriend!"_

Point taken.

I sighed. I had told Ace that I broke up with Derek, but of course I lied. What was I supposed to do? My phone and Autumn's dosen't have any signal anymore. Not that any of the Roleholders could tell, of course. After about half a day of pure _torture _of Ace ordering me around, Autumn had suddenly appeared at Heart Castle, declaring that she would stay here for a couple of days. I wanted to ask her why, but then Vivaldi interrupted ordered us to have tea with her, and then yelled at Ace to get back to work. (Now that I think about it, what _was _Ace's job? How can someone like him even _have _a job?) Once it turned to night, she lead Autumn and I into our rooms, telling us to relax and sleep, since we had a "big day of shopping tomorrow".

I sighed, flopped back on the huge mattress, and hugged my body pillow. "So, why are you here again?"

"I am never going back there again."

"He's gonna hunt you down."

"Blood?"

"Yeah."

I could hear Autumn consider this for a minute. "Eh, maybe. But I'm not scared of him, so whatever."

I shot up straight when I heard these words. Not scared of him? Dosen't she know who he was? "Uh, Autumn?"

"Yes?"

I played with my silk gown nervously. "Um," I said. "He's...Blood's...He's the leader of Wonderland's mafia, the Hatters, you do know that, right?"

Autumn stopped braiding her hair, slowly turned to me, her eyes wide with question, but they seemed hazy and cloudy, as if only hearing me but not seeing me. "What?" She said, her hands still in mid-braid.

"Blood is the leader of a mafia, Elliot is his second in command." I said, hugging my pillow tighter. "That's why I didn't want you near them, and I thought you knew..."

Autumn's eyes still hadn't blinked, although they now seemed to come into focus. "Who told you that..?"

"Vivaldi and Peter."

Autumn blinked once, then twice, and after the third time, her lips peeled back and erupted into laughter. She threw her head back. I stared at her, stunned. Of all the emotions I expected from her, laughter was not one of them. "Why are you laughing..?" I questioned, somewhat scared. Why the hell was she laughing?

"_THAT RETARDED PERVERTED ASSHOLE IS THE LEADER OF A MAFIA?! NO WONDER HE CAN'T GET A GIRL!" _She howled, and fell to the floor, drowning in giggles. After what seemed like ten minutes, she finally composed herself, and wiped a tear that formed from the corner of her eyes. She stared at me, her face still red. "It's probably only title, Summer. Don't worry! Elliot's one of the nicest guys I know, and Dee and Dum are just kids. There's no way they're _actual _mafia people, right?" She seemed to be consoling herself rather than me, but I nodded anyways, not wanting to scare her.

"Right." I said, robotically nodding my head.

"So Summer, I've been meaning to ask," Autumn said, making her way towards the bed. She sat down, leaning in close to me, her minty breath tickled my ear. "Do you like Ace?"

I screamed out loud when she said that. Me? Like Ace? HA. HAHAHA. HAR-HAR-HAR. SO FUNNY.

Well...

Maybe.

"Um..." I whispered quietly, embarrassment laced in my words. "I...I don't know."

In a flash, Autumn pinned my wrists beside my head, her body caging my own. I stared at her, wanting to laugh for some reason. I knew she felt the same though. Best friend instincts? Who knows?

"YOU~!" She hollered at me. "YOU'VE KNOWN HIM FOR LIKE, WHAT? TWO DAYS? HOW CAN YOU LIKE HIM? YOU'RE LIKE THOSE STUPID SHOUJO MANGA GIRLS WHO CLAIM THEY'RE IN LOVE BY THE THIRD CHAPTER!"

"Alot can happen in two days."

"You're right. I can knock out memories in two days." She stated coldly.

"What about _you_? Do you like Blood?"

Autumn recoiled from me, laid beside me in bed, and softly said "I just can't forget Adrian, y'know? I can't shake away the guilt...I don't think I could ever like anyone again." She turned to face me. "Even if I _did _he'd have to really be something, unlike that ass Blood."

I flipped over and faced her. "Mmm..I'm tired. Can we sleep now?"

She closed her eyes, her thick, long black eyelashes grazing her cheekbone. "I'm already alseep. Night, bitch."

"Stop swearing so much." I said, shoving my head face first into the pillow.

"That day will come when you stop being so stupid, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, night mom."

"Night."

* * *

**Autumn POV:**

_Dreams._

_Remember what I said about dreams._

_They scare me._

_Dreams are an escape from reality._

_Not always good._

_When you wake up from a nightmare, you are faced with harsh reality._

_When you dream, nothing is real._

_It's all made up._

_You're sub conscious is taking over your mind._

_Your fears come to live._

_Everything you hate becomes **real.**_

_Even if it's only for an hour, a minute, a second,_

_All your biggest fears come back..._

_And that's exactly what happened._

* * *

**Summer POV**

_Dreams._

_Dreams are an escape from reality._

_They're like heaven in your head._

_Dreams help you escape reality._

_Everything that's not real suddenly becomes real._

_It's like Ecstasy._

_I'm addicted._

_It's my drug, my escape_

_Anything can happen in a dream_

_Wether it's you or me_

_You're deepest desires come true._

___Your sub conscious is taking over your mind._

_Everything you've ever wanted becomes **real.**_

_Even if it's only an hour, a minute, a second,_

_All your dreams come true..._

_And that's exactly what happened._

* * *

**Nightmare POV:**

In my realm, I saw the two girls confused and startled at their dream.

In a place of nothingness, their thoughts echoed in my head.

_I hate dreams._

_I love dreams._

_Shut up, Summer._

_They're an escape from reality!_

_But what happens when we wake up? What is at the end of a dream, retard?_

_Reality?_

_Exactly. No matter how good, or bad your dream is, you always wake up. What is the point of a dream, if reality is always there to slap you in the face?_

_You think too much._

_Shut up, faggot._

I approached them, easily floating over. "My name is Nightmare," I said. "And this is the dream realm."

"Well, no shit." Autumn said, huffing. _Pointing out the obvious, much? _She thought.

I chuckled. "I am an incubus, a dream demon. I am worse than Satan himself. Satan drops you in hell, I drop you into dreams."

"I'm not religious," Autumn chimed.

"Neither am I, and also, how the **fuck **is a dream worse than hell?" Summer said, shaking her head. _Is he mental? What's wrong with my dream?_

"I'm not mental," I said, grinning as she widened her eyes.

"H-how did you know..?"

"I can hear your thoughts."

_PERVERT! _They both screeched in unison.

I felt vile in my throat, and coughed up some blood. Ugh, I hate my condition. "I'm not a pervert." I said weakly.

"EW! DON'T GET THE BLOOD ON ME!" Summer cried, clinging onto Autumn, who rolled her eyes and thought _that's disgusting, even for a dream._

"You were saying, Nightmare?" Autumn prompted. I could feel her emotions, as she was getting annoyed at how long she was asleep. "Something about Satan, whatever?"

"Ah, yes." I started, peeling myself upright, acting confident. This was my realm, after all. "I am worse than Satan himself. He brings you to hell, I bring you into a dream. Now Autumn, what is worse than a dream?"

"Your fucking face."

I coughed up Blood again. Ouch, that one hurt. She wasn't kidding either.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked, wanting to approach me.

"Don't touch him Summer, he'll infect you and then rape you. Speaking of which, is this a dream? It feels like reality, like you're actually here with me Summer, not just my mind."

"Me too."

"I'll have to ask you when I wake up. Or just slap. That _is _always easier."

"DON'T!" Summer screeched, hurting my ears.

"Fine." Autumn huffed, but I could tell she was joking inside. They then both turned to me. "Can we go now?"

"No. I have some things to ask you." I said, holding my head with one arm.

"No, you cannot have my virginity." Autumn stated, her voice blunt. _He really is a pedo._

"STOP!" I cried, coughing out blood YET AGAIN. "I'M NOT A PEDO!"

"Stop it Autumn! He seems sick! For real!"

"Yeah!" I cried, getting up again. "I'm sick!"

"Hospital!" Autumn said angrily.

"I HATE hospitals! NEVER!" I cried, bringing my hands to my head, thinking of Gray attacking me once I was out of here.

_I hate hospitals too! Oh my god! #newfoundrespect. _Autumn thought. She grinned to me. "Fine."

I smiled, taking my hands off my face. "Okay, what is Wonderland to you?"

"A dream." Summer stated.

"I don't know, a rabbit sex lair?" Autumn said, gaining a look of disbelief from Summer and I. She looked between us. "What?! Sidney and Peter are rabbits, and brought us down here, down a rabbit _hole, _may I add, so this must be their sex lair. Next question."

"Moving on.." I said. "Do you know why you two haven't been here before?"

"Do I _care?" _Summer said, now also irritated. "I'm bored!" She whined. "I wanna dream about Derek!"

"I wanna wake the hell up." Autumn said, examining her nails. "This is boring as fuck."

I sighed, knowing it was pointless to try and make them both think Wonderland as a dream. "Do you want to know why I brought you two here, then?"

Their attention snapped back at me. "WHAT?!" They cried in unison.

"I brought you to Wonderland."

_Are you serious?_

_I'm gonna fucking kick your ass, Nightmare._

"WOAH WOAH WOAH." I said, as they both ran to me, trying to punch or kick me, their anger flying everywhere.

"WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE?!" Autumn screamed, trying to grab the tail of my coat.

"I BROUGHT YOU HERE BECAUSE AUTUMN WAS SAD ABOUT ADRIAN AND SUMMER WAS SAD ABOUT-"

Summer, in rage, jumped up and had managed to pin me down, Autumn aiding her.

"WHY. DID. YOU. BRING. US. HERE?!" They screamed, caging me between their petite bodies.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SLEEP TOGETHER EARLIER!? ONCE YOU SLEEP TOGETHER, I CAN ONLY START TO ACCESS YOUR DREAMS THEN!" I cried, struggling to get out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" Autumn yelled, about to punch me in the face. "STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU'RE WAKING UP NOW!" I yelled, snapping my fingers. As fast as lighting, black clouds surrounded the place, and the two woke up.

* * *

**Autumn POV:**

I.

HATE.

NIGHTMARE.

FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCKITTY FUCK SHIT.

WHY THE HELL DID HE FUCKING BRING US HERE.

Once I had woken up, I stomped around, flinging everything everywhere. Pillows, blankets, covers, perfume bottles, clothes...I was in such I rage I didn't even notice that I flew my phone across the room, hearing a loud _crack!_ sound coming from it. Of course, at the moment I didn't care, and proceeded to countinue screaming and hollering, demanding an explanation from, well...anyone.

"HE IS GOING TO DIE!" I yelled, jumping up and down, pounding on the floor. God Jesus asdfghjkl. I hate this place. I WANNA. GO. HOME.

"Calm the hell down!" Summer ordered, pushing her face back into her pillow. "It's still night period." Her muffled voice said.

I huffed, my chest heaving up and down. "I thought you were mad, too?"

"I am, but I'm also tired...Can't you do that someplace else?"

"I HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO!"

Summer flicked her head up, her eyes had turned cold, her expression said _"I'm fucking annoyed as hell with you" _and she coldy stated. "There. Is. Other. Guest. Rooms. Goodnight!" And whipped her head again into her pillow.

Well.

"Fine," I mumbled, grabbing my purse. "I'll bet _somewhere _if you need me." I stormed out of the room, not bothering to flick off the lights, slammed the door, and walked down the cool night hallways.

It was pretty eerie at night than it was during the day. Only several guards and maids walked around, and the place was illuminated by candles. As I walked down the hall, memories from earlier today flooded into my mind.

.

_~Flashback~_

_._

I woke up with the blinding evening sunlight in my eyes, my head against a bare chest(but it was a six pack, damn), and a very, very familiar silky, raven black hair tickling my neck.

I slowly turned my head around to see Blood's sleeping face right above my own.

HOLYSHITWHATTHEFUCKOHMYGODWHATTHEHELLHAPPENEDAMIPREGNANTOHMYGODCANIHAVEABORTIONOHMYGODIMGONNALEAVETHECOUNTRY.

WAIT.

IF I KEEP QUIET, I CAN PROBABLY GET OUT OF HERE WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT, YEAH?

...

...

...

YEAH!

I very, very carefully slipped out of the bed, hardly making any sounds. I felt heat rush to my face when I saw myself only wearing underwear.

Stupid fever.

I very carefully slipped on a baby pink cardigan I recognized as my own, along with a simple mint green tank top and denim shorts. I put on my flip flops, grabbed my phone from the couch, and made a beeline for the door when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Going somewhere, young lady?"

I slowly turned around, seeing Blood's smirking face above me. He was still topless, but he had on pajama pants, thank the LORDS.

"Yes..." I replied dully, pretending that my heart wasn't just about to, oh, you know. JUMP OUT OF MY FRIGGIN CHEST!

"And just after we spent the night together? Are you seeking comfort from other men, jumping from bed to bed?"

"Yes." I said, not even blinking. The guys at school call me a whore, slut, etc etc all the time(though most of the time they weren't serious...I think). This really didn't affect me at all in any way. Whatsoever. THINK WATCHA WANT BITCHES, BUT I KNOW THE TRUTH!

"..." Blood looked uncomfortable as it seems that I didn't give him the answer he wanted. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"...Can I go now? I have to get to Heart Castle."

Blood composed himself at the mention of Heart Castle. "So you'll be sleeping there, then? With Vivaldi, Peter and Ace? You're going to be having a threesome, aren't you?"

"Yes, quite so thanks. Bye." I whipped around, walking out of the room. I ran to my room, slamming the door shut. I turned around, and the entire place was...

Trashed.

My bed covers lay in pieces on the floor, my pillow was out of fluff, the vanity was destroyed and in pieces, the closet was ripped from the walls, and a single lightbulb hung from the ceiling, compared to the chandelier that once occupied there.

Well, Blood wasn't kidding when he said Elliot and the twins destroyed my room.

I growled, as now I'd have to move all my shit from one place to another. I scrounged around the room, looking for a plastic bag, or any bag really, to hold all my stuff. I found the most weirdest thing underneath what used to be my bed. It was a painting. Out of curiosity, I pulled it out, and on it was no doubt Blood, and another girl.

The girl had long honey blonde hair, wavy, down to her waist. She wore a blue bow, and a little Lolita style baby blue dress. She wore a black lace handcuff, and knee-high white socks. Her aquamarine eyes shone bright in the painting, and her pearly white teeth shone against her pale complexion.

_Whoa__, she's pretty._

What stuck me most odd of all though, is the face that she and Blood were...well...they looked like an item. Blood had his arms wrapped around her, and she was hugging intimately at his chest. Huh. So this must be Blood's ex or something?

Maybe if I hadn't been interrupted at that point, I would've stayed at Hatter mansion. Maybe I would have grown to even _like _Wonderland. Maybe I would've wanted to stay in Wonderland. Maybe things could have ended differently.

But they didn't.

I was just about to toss the painting on the other side of the room, when a maid behind me said "Miss Autumn~" I turned around, startled at the sound of another person in the room.

"Oh, Hi Julia." I said, turning around to face her.

"You know my name?" Julia looked surprised and confused, as if she wasn't used to being called Julia.

"...Yeah?"

"Oh, you must remember my number~"

"What're you talking about? I remember your face."

"My face~?"

"...Yes?"

"You can see my face?"

"...Are you trolling or what?"

Julia laughed, and dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. She then changed the topic. "I see you've found a picture of Master Blood and Miss Alice there~"

Ah, so _this _was the infamous Alice.

I looked at the painting. Come to think of it, didn't Blood once act really weird, saying how "Alice and I were the same"?

...

...

...

Is Alice is weakness?

...

...

...

DUDE THAT MUST BE IT!

Excitement ran through my veins. That perv has a weakness! AND I CRACKED IT! YES!

"Uh, Julia?" I asked, just to be sure. "Is-Was Alice Blood's lover?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, dear~ But then Alice returned to her world~ and Blood was devastated."

"Poor guy." I said, although inside I was more like _BAHAHAHAHA YOU SOOOOOO DESERVED THAT!_

"Yes~ that's why Blood wants you~"

**Wait what.**

"Excuse me..?" I asked, my voice laced with confusion.

"Oh~ You didn't know~?" Well obviously not, smart one. "Blood wants you to stay in Hatter mansion so he can have you to himself~ He wants you to be a replacement for Alice, basically~"

...

...

...

"Oh, I see..." I said, anger boiling inside of me. EXCUSE MOI? REPLACEMENT? HELL NAW, I DON'T TAKE NONE OF THIS CRAP! "Excuse me," I said as I weaved my way through the rubble.

"Oh, but please don't tell Master Blood I said that~" Julia said, her eyebrows knitting together in concern. "He might do something to me~"

I smiled. "I won't reveal your name, promise!" And with that, I bolted down the hallway, running madly to Blood's room, and whipped open the door, with him in the middle of doing documents again (Boooor-ing!)

"YOU!" I screeched, pointing my finger to him for emphasis. "I AM _NOT _A FUCKING _REPLACEMENT _FOR YOUR _DAMNNED ALICE!"_

He looked up at me, his face still as expressionless as ever. "And whoever planted that idea in your mind, Autumn?"

"IT DOSEN'T MATTER! I'M NOT A FUCKING REPLACEMENT! AND GOOD DAY TO YOU, SIR FUCKER!" I said, and stormed out of the room, hearing him chuckle underneath his breath._  
_

In rage, I turned around again and screamed "AND I'M NOT STAYING HERE EITHER! I'D RATHER LIVE ON THE STREETS!"

"Oh? Is that a challenge, miss?" Blood said coolly, amusement sparking behind those fucking jade eyes.

"NO! IT WAS SARCASM! SO FUCK YOU!" I yelled, and turned away once again.

SERIOUSLY, HE DOESN'T GET SARCASM DOES HE?

I stormed down the hallway, into my room, grabbed a random bag, and started to shove all my belongings in it. I then marched down the hallway, gaining a couple of _what the hell are you so pissed about _stares, and continued to storm out to the gates (which were unguarded, you terrible gatekeepers you.) and then made my way to Heart Castle.

.

_~End of flashback~_

_._

I sighed, walking down aimlessly down the never ending hallways. Does this place never end? I wandered around for a bit, until I ran into Vivaldi.

"Oh, um, hi Vivaldi." I said, embarrassed at all my stomping down the hall. She probably heard me.

"Oh! We are glad to see you, Autumn!" Vivaldi cried, squashing me with her frikin triple D boobs. HOW THE HELL ARE THEY THAT BIG!?

"How come you are not asleep? It is good for the skin, you know."

"Oh, I was just...ahh...wandering around, since I wasn't tired. I'm pretty sure it's only 8pm in my world right now, and I haven't adjusted to these...time changes."

Vivaldi smiled warmly. "How about we take a nice, long bath together then?"

"Are they co-ed?"

Vivaldi scowled. "We presume you are talking about the Hatter's mansion style of baths? We have not only bathtubs, but also showers. And we certainly _do not _have such as thing as co-ed. Men these days. They are nothing compared to us women, live-givers. We are far off better than those pigs. We will take care of you properly, Autumn." Vivaldi purred, stroking my hair.

Well, she seemed like such a pretty elder sister, and I really like the part of how she's a feminist.

I LIKE HER.

"Sure," I said, now hugging her back. "I'd love to take a bath with you."

"Excellent!" She chimed, and grabbed my wrist to guide me to the bathrooms.

* * *

**Sorry to end this so suddenly, but i felt like this was WAAAAY too long.**

**so, please review!**

**peace.**

**~pink peppermint.**


	8. Chapter 8: Part One

**Chapter 8: Part one**

* * *

**Autumn POV:**

I love Vivaldi.

I. Frikin. Love. Her.

The entire time we were bathing together, she and I were talking about the nonsense of men, how arrogant, stubborn and selfish they all were.

"They think they can rule a woman, only because she has a smaller frame and breasts!" Vivaldi scoffed, her fast wrapped in disgust. "Little do they know, our tolerance for everything is much higher! Do they think birthing and maternity is a piece of cake? It would be the most painful and exhausting cake to eat, if it were so!"

I nodded my head in understanding and encouragement. "I feel you, sister." I said, scrubbing more of a delicious smelling shampoo into my long hair. "They think we are weak and fragile, like china glass!"

"Especially the roleholders here," Vivaldi said, dipping her long violet hair into the sweet rose smelling water. "And that horrible Blood. He thinks all we think about is dresses and makeup! That is only half the battle as a woman!"

I threw my hands up above my head. "_I know right?! _Like, what about periods and stuff?! _They _don't understand because they're _guys! _They wouldn't last a _day _as a girl. No, not even an hour!"

She and I spent hours in the tub, sharing our mutual hate for men. I mean, I'm not a feminist, but gosh, Vivaldi was so _relatable! _Well, actually I was just releasing my anger at Blood by saying I hated men in general, but hey.

You would be too.

After we took a bath, it was a day time period. Vivaldi ordered a maid to show me the way to the dining room, insisting that I must eat breakfast, because it's "the right thing for a woman to do."

How? I have no idea.

When I arrived at the dining room, I was greeted by a high rise ceiling, paintings covering them as if this were the Renaissance period. A huge chandelier hung over the long, thing dining table. The windows were about 6 times my height, and the curtains were drawn to let in the morning sunlight. The table was filled with sausages, scrambled eggs, sunny side up eggs, omelettes, pancakes, orange juice, apple juice, milk, yogurt, bread, waffles- basically a breakfast fit for a queen.

There was only two people sitting in the huge room though, and it was Ace and Summer. They sat beside each other, laughing at some sort of joke Ace just cracked.

But they were sitting quite _awfully close._

I stood there for about five minutes, and they still hadn't noticed me. They were in _lalala land, _alright. I squinted at them, put my hands on my hips, leaned forwards a little and said very loudly: "Ace, are you like, wheeling Summer or something?"

Ace looked up at me with wide eyes, egg still on the corner of his mouth. "Autumn! Good to see you!" He grinned widely, then he cocked his head to the side. "What's wheeling?"

I walked over across from them, pulling out a chair, whilst glaring at a embarrassed Summer. I looked at her with wide accusing eyes. "How about Summer explains it, hm?"

"Uh...It means...um...that you're ah...pretending to like someone you don't like...and telling them you, ah, like them." Summer said, swallowing the rest of her pancake. She immediately grabbed her glass of orange juice and started to chug it.

"I'm not wheeling Summer!" Ace exclaimed, laughing. "She's my wifey!"

I had started to drink a cup of milk when he said that, and it jumped out from my mouth, spraying all over the food. I slammed the cup on the table and screamed "WHAT?!" I then started to cough, choking on my own spit(smart move, I know).

"He's _kidding _Autumn!" Summer screamed, climbing over the table, her foot knocking all the plates of food aside, spilling them all on the floor. She quickly raced behind me and started to pat my back.

"He'd better be." I said, hacking. "Or I will kill you."

"Awe, are you against us that badly?" Ace said, making a frowning puppy dog face. I glared at him.

"DEREK AND SUMMER WILL ALWAYS BE MY OTP COUPLE, OKAY?!" I screamed at him.

"OTP?" Ace laughed. "Your slang is so weird, Autumn."

I was done coughing by now, and I just simply rolled my eyes. "And your sense of style is so old fashioned, Ace."

He looked at his cosplay/costume/knight outfit. "I disagree."

I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor."

Summer rolled her eyes and sighed at our quarrelling. She then turned to me, fishing an object out of her pocket.

"And that is..?" I questioned.

"Your phone."

I immediately grabbed it and stared at the broken screen. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed, hugging my iPhone close to my chest. "Baby, what happened to you?! Speak to mommy, please!" I desperately clicked the lock button again and again, but the screen remained blank. "My baby!" I cried.

"Same thing happened with mine too!" Summer whined. She also showed me her white iPhone 4. "I miss it already."

"Watcha got there~?" Ace said, eyeing our phones. "Oh those gadget thingys."

"Gadget thingys?"

"Yup."

"...Okaaaaayyyy.."

"Anyways, they're broken, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Ace grinned. "I know someone who can fix em'!"

"WHO?!" Summer and I screamed. WHO IS THE MAGICAL PERSON THAT CAN FIX MY PHONE?!"

"My best friend, of course!"

* * *

The best friend happened to be Wonderland's Clockmaker, Julius Monery.

Contrary to Ace, this man was cold.

Like, _really cold._

_"_Why are you here again, Ace?" Julius sighed, poking his screwdriver into a another clock.

"My girlfriends here would like you to fix their gadgets!" Ace said, laughing.

"_I _am not your girlfriend," I growled. "But I don't know about _Summer _here."

Summer gave me a flat look, and said "Could you stop being so bitchy?"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What gadgets?" Julius said, now peaked with a new interest.

"Um, our phones." Summer said skeptically.

"Let me see these 'phones'." Julius commanded, extending his left hand, palm facing upwards. Gingerly, Summer and I placed our phones onto his gloved hands. He brought his arm back in, and examined both of them. "These are different models?" He asked.

"Yes-er, uhm, mine-the black one- is called an iPhone 5, while hers-the white one- is an iPhone 4." I explained, pointing to each one. "Mine's a newer version."

"Can you fix them?" Summer said, her eyes wide with concern for her poor phone. "I really need that thing."

"I've never seen anything like this before." Julius muttered. "Can I look at them for a little while?"

"Sure." We both said in unison. Anything to get our phones fixed, hopefully.

"Oh yeah!" Ace exclaimed, his eyes brightening. "I need to get to work."

Summer and I stared at him, aghast. "_You _have a _job?" _I exclaimed.

Ace laughed. "Well, I need to get money somehow, am I right?"

"Oh shit," I muttered. "I don't have a job anymore either."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"I ran away from the Hatters-I was working as a maid- and now I don't have a job anymore." I shrugged, looking at 3 pairs of eyes staring at me. "Time to go job hunting."

"Why don't you work for Julius?" Ace said, his grin wide as hell. "He really needs help around here."

"No," Julius said.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Cause of what? You scared of a lil girl, Julie?!"

Julius looked up from his clock and glared at Ace. "I just don't want to trouble her into thinking she has to do it because you said so; that's all."

"Oh no, I don't mind." I said quickly, mostly to be polite and also because I also really needed a job. "I don't mind doing whatever you need me to do here."

"Oh, like having sex with him?" Ace grinned.

In a flash, I threw whatever I grabbed on the table (which happened to be a book), and flung it at Ace. Julius grabbed his screwdriver and whipped it at Ace. They both hit him, causing him to yelp in pain.

"_I didn't mean that." _We both said angrily, and glanced at each other in shock. I smiled, while Julius just blushed and looked back at his work.

"You guys should date," Ace said, rubbing his arm and his head. "You're so alike."

"Just like how Derek and Summer should still be doing," I said, and shot Summer a look. She rolled her eyes.

"Nah, Ace and Summer sounds way better than Summer and Derek." Ace stated, thinking about this. "Yeah, and we c ould name our kid Sace."

"Say-ce?" Summer, Julius and I asked.

"Y'know, Summer and Ace put together." He grinned. "I like it! Sace!"

I facepalmed. "That's a ship name, retard."

"Ship name?"

"You know? When two people are dating and they have a cute couple name? Like Justin and Selena? You put them together and they make Jelena? You put the-?" He shook his head, not understanding. I sighed. "You know what? Just forget it."

"Well, anywhos, I'm off!" Ace said, saluting us. "Bye Julie! Bye Wifey! Bye bitch-friend-of-wifey!"

"SUCK MY HAIRY COCK!" I screamed at him, hearing him laugh when he walked out. I sighed and put my head on the table. "God, kill me now."

"You should go after him," Julius said, twisting the finishing screw to the clock. "He tends to get lost easily."

"Oh crap," Summer said, running out after him.

"DO YOU REALLY LOVE HIM THAT MUCH?!" I screamed after her. "YOU ABANDON YOUR BEST FRIEND WITH SOMEONE WHO COULD BE A RAPIST?!" I turned around and whispered to Julius: "Not that you are, I think. I'm just trying to make her feel guilty. No offense."

"Non-taken."

Summer suddenly appeared in the doorway again, her eyes wide with rage. "HE HAS MY MONEY! I'M GOING AFTER HIM! BYE BITCH!" and ran out again.

I looked back at Julius, and said "She's the only one who can call me bitch, you know." I turned around to face the door and yelled "BYE BITCH!"

* * *

**That was just part one XD i was gonna upload it all as one part, but maybe ill do that later XD i really wanted to update the story though. Part two will be in Summer's POV!**

**so, whatd yah think?**

**leave a review, please! 3**

**and even though its late, merry xmas and have a VERY HAPPY new year!**

**love,**

**~Pink Peppermint**


End file.
